Out Of Place
by kapumali
Summary: Daehyun sedang berjalan menuju apartemennya sebelum seseorang jatuh didepannya dan kemudian mati. Hal tersebut mengharuskan Daehyun untuk terlibat dalam masalah yang lebih besar dari bayangannya dan kemudian mempertemukannya kembali dengan Bang Yongguk, manusia yang sudah dihindarinya selama 5 tahun. *B.A.P* *BangDae* ((I'm not quiet sure with the genres.)) Cover ff by @dedeaik
1. Out Of Place - Chapter 1

Daehyun merapatkan jaket tebalnya saat dinginnya angin malam menerpa tubuh lelahnya. Saat itu hari belum terlalu malam namun rintikan hujan membuat jalanan sepi pejalan kaki yang lebih memilih bermalas-malasan di rumah mereka masing-masing. Daehyun pun juga lebih memilih untuk tetap diam di dalam selimut kamar apartemennya kalau saja malam itu dia tidak mempunyai shift malam.

Dengan langkah malasnya Daehyun berjalan dengan perlahan. Dia memang ingin cepat-cepat sampai di apartemen murahnya untuk bermalas-malasan, namun dia juga masih terlalu malas untuk mempercepat langkahnya di perjalanan pulangnya itu. Karena tubuhnya terasa seperti tak bisa menerima dinginnya malam lagi, Daehyun pun berencana untuk membeli kopi hangat di vending mesin yang berada di pojokan jalan itu. Dia tak biasa membeli kopi hangat dari mesin penjual otomatis yang ada di jalan menuju apartemennya itu karena dia lebih suka menghabiskan uangnya untuk sekaleng kola dibanding untuk kopi pahit yang tak disukanya, namun hari ini adalah suatu pengecualian.

Daehyun memasukkan tiga koin yang baru saja digali dari saku celananya ke mesin itu. Dengan tangan yang kedinginan dia memilih kopi kalengan yang terlihat paling meyakinkan. Saat mesin hangat itu mulai beroperasi, dia sempat melirik ke vending mesin yang berada di sebelahnya. Vending mesin yang menjual minuman-minuman dingin, ada kola di antara jajaran kaleng itu. Sempat tergoda, Daehyun pun memejamkan matanya dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau dia telah mengambil keputusan yang benar.

Setelah mengambil kopi kalengnya yang hangat, dia tidak langsung membukanya melaikan memanfaatkan kehangatan kaleng tersebut untuk menghangatkan pipi-pipinya yang sudah seperti mati rasa itu. Ditengah-tengah kegiatan menghangatkan muka bekunya itu, kegaduhan di atas bangunan yang berada di depannya itu mengusik ketenangannya. Dia melongok ke atas untuk mengecek apa yang terjadi di atas sana namun daun lebat pohon besar yang berada di samping mesin penjual otomatis itu menghalangi pandangannya. Kegaduhan di atas sana semakin menjadi dan Daehyun memutuskan untuk maju beberapa langkah ke depan agar bisa melihat dengan jelas sebelum akhirnya sesuatu jatuh bebas di depannya. Sesuatu yang bisa membuat trotoar di depannya basah oleh darah.

"HWOAAAAAAAAH!" teriak Daehyun kaget. Dia terjatuh dan dia bisa merasakan pantatnya basah karena air hujan yang menggenang di trotoar itu. Suara gelindingan kaleng kopi hangat Daehyun memenuhi udara malam itu sampai akhirnya berhenti saat menabrak tangan tak bernyawa yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat Daehyun. Daehyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berharap dengan melakukan hal itu mayat lelaki di depannya itu bisa hilang tertelan hujan atau apa. Tidak berhasil. Kemudian dia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, seakan-akan ada yang mencekik lehernya. Dan baru setelah beberapa saat lah dia sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Daehyun cepat-cepat berdiri dari duduknya dan kemudian melihat ke atas asal lelaki itu jatuh dari sudut yang lebih jelas, sudut yang tak tertutupi dedaunan pohon. Rintikan hujan yang sudah berubah menjadi hujan memperburuk pandangannya sehingga dia tidak benar-benar mendapatkan apa-apa. Dan barulah setelah itu dia terpikir untuk menelepon polisi. Menelepon Youngjae.

Perlu waktu yang sangat lama untuk polisi-polisi itu datang ke lokasi kejadian. Daehyun hampir saja mati kedinginan menunggu mereka semua di sebelah mesin penjual otomatis yang menjual minuman hangat yang bisa memberikannya sedikit kehangatan. Jaket tebalnya ia lepas untuk menutupi bagian atas mayat tersebut. Entah mengapa dia merasa diharuskan melakukan hal itu, mungkin karena itu adalah hal satu-satunya yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mempertahankan kemanusiaannya. Youngjae tidak memperbolehkan Daehyun memindahkan atau bahkan menyentuh mayat itu sampai polisi datang saat mereka berdua berbicara di telepon, itu prosedur kepolisian katanya.

"Daehyun." Suara Youngjae terdengan di antara lamunan Daehyun dan Daehyun pun tersadar. "Hiiiish…. Lihat dirimu." Kata Youngjae setelah dia sudah berada di depan Daehyun. "Hey kau! Berikan selimut itu." Teriak Youngjae pada seorang polisi penyelidik yang sedang mempersiapkan kantung pelastik mayat didekat ambulan itu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk polisi itu melemparkan sebuah selimut ke arah Youngjae dan kemudian kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Youngjae sambil mulai menyelimuti tubuh basah Daehyun dengan selimut biru tebal. Daehyun hanya melihatnya tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini Youngjae tidak berusaha memaksa Daehyun untuk berbicara dan lebih memilih untuk membawa Daehyun ke mobil ambulan. "Kau terluka?" Tanya Youngjae lagi saat mereka berdua sudah sampai di mobil ambulan. Youngjae mengambil satu selimut lagi untuk menyelimuti Daehyun lalu mengambil anduk putih untuk mengeringkan rambut Daehyun.

"Kenapa aku harus terluka? Lelaki itu yang jatuh dari atas gedung bukan aku." Jawab Daehyun, kedua tangannya memegang satu sama lain erat-erat berusaha mencegahnya agar tidak gemetar. Youngjae tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia biasanya bisa mengatasi hal-hal seperti ini dengan mudah, dengan mengatakan 'Semua akan baik-baik saja' atau kalimat-kalimat lain yang bisa menenangkan sang korban. Tapi sepertinya mengatasi hal ini akan berbeda bila korban itu adalah sahabat dekatnya sendiri.

"Hangatkan dirimu dulu." Kata Youngjae. Dia menepuk pundak Darhyun beberapa kali lalu meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Dia saksi matanya?" Tanya seorang berpakaian bebas dengan mantel tebal hitam pada Youngjae. Youngjae membungkukkan badannya sedikit memberi hormat lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan memulai interogasinya." Lanjut lelaki itu tidak sabaran.

"Aku tidak yakin dia bisa di interogasi sekarang, sunbaenim." Kata Youngjae berusaha menghentikan atasannya.

"Yaah, Youngjae-ah. Karena dia adalah temanmu bukan berarti kau bisa mencampur adukkan antara pekerjaan dan perasaan pribadimu, mengerti?" kata lelaki berbadan besar itu menasihati Youngjae. Youngjae tak bisa berbuat apa-apa namun otaknya masih berusaha keras untuk mencari sebuah cara yang bisa menghentikan atasannya itu.

"Sunbaenim." Panggilnya Youngjae saat atasannya baru melangkah beberapa langkah darinya. "Biarkan aku yang menginterogasinya sendiri." Lanjut Youngjae dengan sangat serius. Namun atasannya itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum mengejek dan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali. "Sunbaenim!" panggil Youngjae lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih tegas. "Kumohon." Katanya kemudian setelah atasannya membalikkan badannya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Apa saja yang kau lihat disana Daehyun?" Tanya Youngjae pada Daehyun.

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa." Jawab Daehyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan malam diluar jendela mobil polisi Youngjae itu. "Tidak ada apa-apa yang bisa kulihat. Maaf." Lanjut Daehyun semakin putus asa. Dia benar-benar merasa bodoh karena tidak bisa melakukan ataupun membantu apa-apa.

"Ini bukan salahmu." Kata Youngjae menenangkan. "Bagaimana cara lelaki itu jatuh?" Tanya Youngjae lebih lanjut.

"Maksudmu?" otak Daehyun belum bisa berfungsi dengan maksimal sehingga perlu waktu lama untuknya mencerna perkataan-perkataan Youngjae.

"Bagaimana cara lelaki itu jatuh." Ulang Youngjae. "Seperti bagian mana yang menyentuh trotoar terlebih dahulu." Lanjut Youngjae menjelaskan.

Daehyun berpikir sangat keras untuk memberi jawaban yang diinginkan Youngjae. "Kepala." Jawab Daehyun. Sekejap kemudian kilasan kejadian jatuhnya lelaki itu terulang secara otomatis di otaknya. "Ya, kurasa lelaki itu jatuh dengan kepala terlebih dahulu." Lanjut Daehyun meyakinkan.

"'Kaurasa?'" kata Youngjae. "Jadi kau masih belum yakin bagaimana cara lelaki itu jatuh?" lanjut Youngjae, membuat Daehyun meragukan ingatannya sendiri dan bingung dengan pemikiran kalutnya.

"Entahlah….." jawab Daehyun kemudian. Masih melihat sesuatu entah apa diluar mobil yang bergerak itu.

"Apa menurutmu ada yang aneh dengan kejadian ini Daehyun?" Tanya Youngjae. Mereka sudah berhenti di depan apartemen Daehyun. Daehyun menoleh kea rah Youngjae dan diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Ada kegaduhan di atas bangunan itu sebelum lelaki itu jatuh." Jawab Daehyun. Ia siap mendapat pertanyaan lebih lanjut dari Youngjae namun pertanyaan yang dinanti-nantikannya itu tak kunjung datang.

"Istirahatlah. Mungkin besok kau akan dipanggil pengadilan untuk memberi kesaksian. Jernihkan kepalamu dan jangan melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang bisa merugikan dirimu sendiri." Kata Youngjae tak terduga-duga sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Daehyun tanpa berpindah dari tempat duduknya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja." Lanjut Youngjae saat Daehyun sudah turun dari mobil patrolnya dan melihatinya tak berdaya dengan tatapan kosong. Dengan segera Youngjae menutup pintu mobil patrolnya dan melajukan mobilnya, berputar di pertigaan terdekat dan kembali lagi menuju jalan utama. Meninggalkan Daehyun yang masih tak tahu harus berbuat apa.


	2. Out Of Place - Chapter 2

Daehyun masih terjaga saat matahari mulai memunculkan pesonanya. Dia bahkan tidak mengganti pakaian basahnya kemarin yang tentu saja kini sudah kering. Ataupun mengangkat telefon yang terus menerus berdering sepanjang malam. Dia hanya akan membiarkan telefon itu berakhir di pesan suara, semua itu dari Sooyoung yang sangat mengkhawatirkannya setelah Youngjae menelefon perempuan manis itu tentang apa yang terjadi pada Daehyun kemarin malam.

Daehyun masih tetap duduk melamun di samping tempat tidurnya saat telefon rumahnya berdering kembali pagi itu. Dan dia juga masih tetap saja membiarkan dering itu berakhir dengan bunyi BEEB pelan yang kemudian akan dilanjutkan dengan pesan yang ingin ditinggalkan sang penelepon. Namun diluar dugaan Daehyun, telefon itu bukan dari Sooyoung lagi melainkan dari Youngjae. Youngjae menelefon Daehyun untuk memberitahukan bahwa dia harus datang ke kantor polisi jam sepuluh nanti untuk memberi kesaksian lebih lanjut tentang insiden kemarin malam. Setiap kata Youngjae yang keluar dari mesin kecil itu seakan-akan membakar telinga Daehyun dan membawanya kembali ke detik disaat lelaki itu terjatuh. Membuatnya begitu muak sehingga dia harus berlari keluar apartemennya untuk menghirup udara yang lebih segar di luar sana.

Dia membuka pintu apartemennya dan seluruh gerakannya langsung terhenti saat dia melihat sosok Sooyoung di ujung tangga lantai apartemennya. Melihatinya dengan prihatin dan tajam lalu dengan cepat memaksa Daehyun memasuki kembali apartemen suramnya itu. Sooyoung mendudukkan Daehyun di ranjang Daehyun dan kemudian menyalakan tombol pesan suara yang terus berkedip-kedip merah sejak tadi malam. Memaksa Daehyun mendengarkan kembali semua celotehan Sooyoung tentang kondisinya sekarang. Pesan pertama berakhir diiringi dengan suara pemberitahuan berapa pesan yang belum terbuka oleh suara renyah menyenangkan telefon abu-abu itu. Hening.

Sebenarnya Sooyoung benar-benar ingin memarahi Daehyun habis-habisan karena telah menghiraukan semua panggilannya kemarin, namun setelah melihat Daehyun seperti itu, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, semua kalimat yang sudah disiapkannya dari rumah untuk memarahi Daehyun tadi kini telah hilang melayang entah kemana.

"Aku akan memasakkanmu sesuatu." Kata Sooyoung setelah dia sudah tidak tahan dengan kehening yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Dia keluar dari kamar Daehyun yang hanya dibatasi tembok tipis untuk memasuki dapur kecil di seberang ruangan. Selang beberapa menit Sooyoung meninggalkan kamar Daehyun, dering telefon terdengar beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya Daehyun membanting telefon itu keras-keras sampai benda itu tak berani mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun lagi. Teriakan Daehyun saat membanting telefon itu benar-benar mengiris hati Sooyoung namun dia hanya terdiam dan menutup mata sambil melanjutkan kegiatan masak-memasaknya.

"Makanlah." Perintah Sooyoung lembut sambil meletakkan seporsi telur dadar besar bercampur daging cincang dan nasi putih serta segelas cokelat panas kesukaan Daehyun. Daehyun hanya melihati Sooyoung tanpa sempat melirik makanannya. Tak ada jiwa di mata kosong itu. Sedikit sedih, Sooyoung mulai memotong-motong telur dadar buatannya. "Aaaaa'~" katanya berusaha terdengar seriang mungkin sambil menyendok nasi, daging beserta telornya. Daehyun tidak bereaksi.

"Aku tidak lapar, Noona." Kata Daehyun sambil menjauhkan tangan Sooyoung dari mulutnya dengan lembut.

"Kau harus makan Daehyun." Paksa Sooyoung. "Aku bahkan benar-benar memasak makanan yang sangat enak untukmu. Ini kesempatan langkah kau tahu?!" bujuk Sooyoung lagi.

"Masakanmu tak pernah bermasalah. Sudahlah." Kata Daehyun sambil menjauhkan tangan Sooyoung dari mulutnya lagi. Kini tidak selembut sebelumnya. Tak ada yang bisa Sooyoung lakukan, dia memindahkan nampan yang tadi dibawanya ke atas ranjang Daehyun kamudian mendekatkan duduknya dengan duduk Daehyun.

"Ini bukan salahmu." Kata Sooyoung. Kemudian Sooyoung sadar kalau keadaan belum bisa berjalan begitu cepat untuk Daehyun dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya sendiri sampai Daehyun bisa mengikuti semuanya kembali dengan jalan pikiran yang lebih tenang.

Karena Sooyoung masih belum yakin bisa meninggalkan Daehyun sendiri tanpa pengawasan, dia memutuskan untuk tinggal dan mulai membersihkan apartemen kecil milik Daehyun. Dia juga menyiapkan beberapa selimut dan bantal untuk dipakainya di sofa tua milik Daehyun. Pemikiran akan kemungkinan Daehyun bisa saja melukai dirinya sendiri atau bahkan mencoba melakukan bunuh diri membuat Sooyoung rela bermalam di sofa bau yang sudah kehilangan warna aslinya itu nanti malam.

Entah sudah berapa lama Sooyoung tertidur di meja makan apartemen Daehyun. Dia bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana dia bisa tertidur disana, namun tentu saja dia masih ingat jelas alasannya. Alasan yang masih bisa dirasakannya dengan jelas sampai sekarang, bahkan mungkin memburuk karena kini bukan hanya tubuhnya saja yang kelelahan namun punggungnya juga terasa pegal karena posisinya yang kurang nyaman saat tidur tadi.

"Hoh! Daehyun!" kata Sooyoung tersentak kaget saat dia mendapati Daehyun berada di kursi seberang meja makan itu, melihatinya tanpa berkedip.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya." Kata Daehyun sambil menyodorkan piring besar tempat Sooyoung menaruh semua masakannya tadi. Piring itu sudah bersih sekarang. Tanpa Sooyoung sadari, dia sudah tersenyum sambil melihati piring putih yang hanya bersisa noda lemak daging cincangnya tadi. Dia juga menyadari kalau Daehyun sudah berganti pakaian bersih dan terlihat sedikit lebih baik sekarang. "Sekarang kau bisa pulang, Noona. Aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang." Kata Daehyun membuyarkan pikiran Sooyoung. Sooyoung menggeleng.

"Aku akan tetap tinggal." Kata Sooyoung yakin.

"Himchan-hyung akan datang beberapa saat lagi. Jadi kau bisa pulang sekarang." Daehyun bersikeras. Dia sudah bangun dari duduknya dan mulai membereskan barang-barang Sooyoung.

"Tunggu." Butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama dari perkiraan Sooyoung untuknya dapat mencerna kalimat Daehyun sepenuhnya. "Himchan?" lanjutnya, berusaha memastikan dia tidak salah dengar. Daehyun mengangguk. "Maksudmu…." Daehyun kembali mengangguk. Dia menyerahkan mantel putih besar kepada Sooyoung, pemiliknyaung . Namun Sooyoung tidak merespons. Dia masih tidak percaya bahwa Daehyun memanggil Himchan kerumahnya setelah sekian lama. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan…." Sooyoung membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung, sudah cukup yakin kalau Daehyun mengerti maksudnya.

Hening sejenak, Daehyun memaksakan seulas senyum lalu menyampirkan mantel putih Sooyoung ke pundak perempuan itu sebab perempuan itu tak mau menerima mantel yang sudah menggantung di tangannya cukup lama itu. "Pulanglah, Noona." Katanya kemudian sambil mulai berjalan menghampiri pintu keluar apartemennya. Mempersilahkan Sooyoung untuk pulang.

"Kenapa kau membutuhkan seorang pengacara, Daehyun-ah?" Tanya Sooyoung, dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau kasus Daehyun kemarin itu cukup buruk sampai-sampai dia membutuhkan seorang pengacara. Lebih lagi sampai bisa membuat Daehyun kembali menghubungi Himchan, teman dekat Yongguk yang sudah lama dihindarinya karena alasan yang Sooyoung tak pernah tahu apa.

"Sepertinya aku lupa menghadiri pengadilan untuk memberi kesaksian hari ini sehingga membuat keluarga korban mempertanyakan ketidak-bersalahanku." Kata Daehyun. "Maka dari itu tadi Youngjae kemari untuk memarahi kebodohanku dan menyuruhku menghubungi Himchan-hyung untuk mencegahku berada diposisi yang lebih tidak menguntungkan lagi dari sekarang." Lanjutnya setelah memaksakan sebuah tawa hampa disela kalimatnya tadi. "Sekarang pulanglah." Kata Daehyun, kedua tangannya meremas pundak Sooyoung erat-erat. Meyakinkan perempuan yang sempat disukainya dulu.

Setelah Daehyun mengantar Sooyoung ke depan apartemennya, Sooyoung sempat membuka mulutnya namun kemudian mengurungkan niatnya. Dia merasa tak pantas mengatakan apa-apa karena dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan Daehyun sekarang atau bahkan merasakan sakit yang harus ditanggung Daehyun untuk perbuatan yang bukan kesalahannya itu. Sooyoung sempat menepuk-nepuk lengan atas Daehyun pelan sebelum akhirnya dia pergi. Dan setelah Sooyoung pergi, kelamlah pandangan mata Daehyun, tak ada hal yang bisa dianggapnya indah dari dunia yang ada di depannya.


	3. Out Of Place - Chapter 3

Ketukan dingin terdengar di pintu depan apartemen Daehyun. Dan tanpa perlu melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu itu dari lubang kuci pintunya, Daehyun membuka pintu tua apartemennya. "Masuklah Hyung." Katanya kemudian setelah pintu itu terbuka dan kemudian menghadapkannya dengan seseorang yang sudah pernah dikenalnya dekat beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Aku membawakanmu sesuatu." Kata lelaki dengan setelah jas yang terlalu mewah untuk kalangan apartemen murahan itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah kantong dengan label mahal kepada Daehyun. "Entah kau masih menyukainya atau tidak." Lanjutnya kemudian sambil mulai memasuki ruang apartemen Daehyun.

"Terimakasih." Kata Daehyun sambil menutup kembali pintu tuanya. Dan saat dia meletakkan kantong berlabel itu di meja, lelaki yang memberinya kantong tersebut sudah duduk di sofa reot miliknya.

"Kau masih terbiasa tidur di sofa ini?" Tanya lelaki yang bernama Himchan itu sambil membenarkan posisi bantal yang sudah tertata sebelum kemudian menidurinya.

"Tidak. Sooyoung Noona tadinya akan tidur disitu sebelum akhirnya aku mengusirnya karena tahu kau akan datang." Jawab Daehyun sambil menyeret kursi yang ada di dapur ke ruang tengah untuk tempatnya duduk.

Himchan terdiam sejenak. Dia menghirup udara dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Aku benar-benar merindukan ruangan ini kau tahu."

"Tidakkah seharusnya kita membicarakan hal lain Hyung?" sela Daehyun yang terlalu lelah untuk mengikuti segala basa basi Himchan padanya. Himchan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Daehyun setelah dia mendengar perkataan Daehyun.

"Sidangmu diundur dua hari. Jadi kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk mengenang masa lalu. Sudah lima tahun kita tidak bertemu. Ya Daehyun, sudah selama itu kita tidak bertemu dan aku merindukanmu." Kata Himchan. Dia sudah mendudukkan tubuhnya sekarang dan matanya sudah terpaku lurus pada Daehyun yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri. "Kau bahkan belum memelukku padahal kau pasti tahu kalau aku tak mungkin memelukmu dahulu karena itu akan menjadi terlalu canggung dan berakhir tidak enak lalu merusak semuanya." Lanjut Himchan merasa belum puas. Daehyun berusaha menahan tawanya namun gagal. Entah bagaimana bisa dia tertawa disaat kepalanya masih pusing dengan semua yang terjadi. Melihat itu Himchan juga ikut tertawa dan mereka berdua tertawa namun langsung terhenti setelah tawa itu terdengar begitu memperihatinkan, begitu hampa dan sepi.

"Kemarilah Hyung." Kata Daehyun sambil membuka kedua tangannya. Dengan lekas Himchan segera berdiri dan Daehyun pun ikut berdiri lalu mereka berdua berpelukan untuk beberapa waktu dan Daehyun cukup yakin kalau Himchan sempat meneteskan air matanya saat mereka berdua berpelukan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghadiri persidangan hari ini?" Tanya Himchan sambil mulai memakan sepotong Cheesecake yang dibawanya tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau hari ini ada persidangan." Jawab Daehyun yang kini sudah memakan potongan Cheesecake-nya yang ke-empat. "Youngjae hanya memberitahuku untuk datang ke kantor polisi karena ada interogasi lebih lanjut atau apalah itu. Dia tidak bilang akan ada persidangan." Lanjut Daehyun setelah dia melihat Himchan mengangkat alis panjangnya tanda permintaan keterangan lebih lanjut.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Himchan lagi. Dia berhenti memakan Cheesecake-nya dan mulai menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

Daehyun mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku belum menghapus kotak pesanku jadi aku bisa mendengarkannya padamu. Hanya saja, aku sudah membanting rusak teleponku beberapa jam yang lalu sehingga aku tidak yakin pesan itu bisa didengarkan lagi sekarang." Kata Daehyun, belum menyadari kecurigaan yang ada pada diri Himchan.

"Kenapa dia tidak memberitahumu yang sebenarnya?" selidik Himchan lebih lanjut.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena dia tidak ingin aku terlalu memikirkannya." Jawab Daehyun. Himchan mengernyitkan dahinya, menurutnya ada yang tidak beres dengan cara kerja Youngjae namun dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Hanya Youngjae yang menemani Daehyun selama lima tahun terakhir ini jadi Himchan merasa tak pantas menghakimi Youngjae karena mungkin dia hanya melakukan yang terbaik menurut sepengetahuannya dalam jangka waktu yang tak dihadiri Himchan dan Yongguk itu.

"Dan karena itu aku harus memastikanmu menghadiri sidang esok lusa." Kata Himchan kemudian. Dia mulai kembali pada Cheesecakenya seakan-akan tak ada yang mengganggunya sama sekali.

"Kenapa aku membutuhkan seorang pengacara Hyung? Aku hanyalah seorang saksi mata." Kata Daehyun. Tidak mengerti. Bingung dan lelah mulai menggerogotinya kembali dan rasa muak itupun datang sehingga dia harus meletakkan sendoknya untuk berhenti makan karena dia merasa dia bisa memuntahkan semua yang sudah dimakannya tadi kapan saja.

"Keluarga korban mencurigai sesuatu dan sepertinya mereka membawa bukti yang cukup kuat untuk menjadikanmu sebagai tersangka sementara. Pengadilan memutuskan seorang pengacara Negara untukmu namun Youngjae bersikeras untuk memberimu hak memilih pengacara sendiri dan kemudian disinilah aku." Jelas Himchan.

"Mengapa mereka mencurigaiku?" makin banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala Daehyun dan detik itu dia sadar kalau dia sudah terjerumus ke dalam masalah yang bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari bayangannya sebelumnya.

"Lelaki yang jatuh malam itu ternyata adalah seorang anak konglomerat. Dan mereka sepertinya memiliki sebuah sekandal dengan seseorang. Mereka juga pernah menerima beberapa ancaman dari telepon –itu yang mereka gunakan sebagai bukti untuk menuntutmu dan menjadikanmu sebagai tersangka sementara– kemudian mereka cukup yakin kalau saat ini adalah saat-saat yang paling membahagiakan bagi anak mereka sehingga dia tidak mungkin melakukan bunuh diri. Anak mereka juga akan mengadakan acara pertunangannya minggu depan-"

"Aku bukan pembunuh Hyung. Aku tidak tahu kenapa lelaki itu bisa mati karena aku tidak membunuhnya. Benar memang darahnya ada pada tubuhku malam itu tapi aku tidak membunuhnya. Aku bukan pembunuh Hyung. Aku bukan pembunuh, aku tidak membunuhnya." Sela Daehyun dengan suaranya yang memberatkan suasana dan tetes air matanya yang mengundang jatuhnya air mata Himchan juga.

"Aku tahu kau tidak membunuh lelaki itu Daehyun dan karena itulah aku berada disini dan tidak di pihak konglomerat itu. Aku selalu membela yang benar, ingat?" kata Himchan pada Daehyun namun sepertinya Daehyun terlalu sibuk mengulang-ulang kata 'Aku tidak membunuh lelaki itu' dan 'Aku bukan pembunuh' pada dirinya sendiri sehingga dia tidak benar-benar mendengarkan perkataan Himchan. Tengah malam telah berlalu dan suasana semakin hening setiap pergerakan malam yang semakin menjauh mengundang pagi.


	4. Out Of Place - Chapter 4

Himchan terbangun dengan rasa sakit di punggung dan lehernya yang begitu menyiksa. Sudah dua hari ini dia tidur di sofa ruang tengah apartemen Daehyun dan percayalah, itu sama sekali tidak nyaman. Himchan bersyukur Sooyoung tidak jadi tidur disitu, karena sofa tua itu bisa mematahkan tulang-tulang tubuh perempuan itu dengan cara yang sangat menyakitkan. Dengan gerakan serba hati-hati dia mematahkan tulang lehernya ke kanan dan kiri, merasa sedikit lebih baik setelahnya.

"Yah Daehyun-ah! Kau benar-benar harus mengganti sofa sialan ini dengan yang baru!" protes Himchan. Tak ada yang menyahutinya. Hening. "Daehyun?" panggil Himchan lagi, sambil memijati leher bagian belakangnya Himchan mulai berjalan menuju kamar Daehyun. Kosong. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Himchan menyadari kesendiriannya di apartemen itu. "Sialan kau Daehyun…" umpatnya sambil melihat jam yang melingkar di lengannya. Dengan cepat dia mengambil ponselnya dan dengan sendirinya jari-jemarinya sudah memencet nomor HP Daehyun.

"Halo Hyung." Sapa Daehyun saat panggilan Himchan terhubung.

"Kau dimana?" jawab Himchan singkat dan dingin, ingin terdengar marah namun percuma.

"Aku ada di atas bangunan tempat orang itu jatuh." Jawab Daehyun yang langsung membuat Himchan kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?! Daehyun, dengarkan aku, hidup tidak akan terlalu menyedihkan kalau kau benar-benar mau mencari kebahagiaan di dalam hidup. Aku ingin kau mengerti itu meski aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang kubicarakan sekarang ini. Dan aku tahu kehidupanmu memang sedikit berantakan dan gelap sekarang ini, tapi percayalah semua akan kembali seperti sedia kala setelah kau menghadiri pengadilan hari ini. Jadi bertahanlah lebih lama untuk saat ini, aku percaya kau bisa. Jangan akhiri hidupmu begitu saja-"

"Aku tidak ingin bunuh diri Hyung. Sudahlah aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi di pengadilan." Potong Daehyun yang sudah ingin muntah mendengar celotehan Himchan. Menelpon Himchan untuk menjadi pengacaranya memang suatu kesalahan besar. Apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu? Ah, ya benar, kejadian jatuhnya orang itu. Sial.

Himchan mengambil nafas lega dan suara hembusan nafasnya benar-benar mengganggu Daehyun di ujung telepon. "Syukurlah, aku kira kau mau bunuh diri. Tapi aku serius Daehyun. Pulanglah sekarang juga, aku harus memastikan kau berada di pengadilan hari ini." Kata Himchan bersikeras.

"Ya ya tunggu sebentar ada telepon masuk baru, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti." Kata Daehyun dan tanpa menunggu balasan protes dari Himchan, Daehyun sudah menutup teleponnya.

"Haiiiish…. Anak itu." kata Himchan kesal sambil melempar ponselnya asal ke atas kasur Daehyun.

Segelintir angin menerpa wajah Daehyun dan mendinginkannya saat dia mengecek layar HP untuk yang kedua kalinya hari itu. '**Jong↑**' tertera disana, ternyata yang menelepon dan menyelamatkan dirinya dari ceramahan Himchan adalah Jongup, orang yang dipercayai Daehyun sebagai hacker handal yang mampu memberikan segala informasi yang ingin diketahui Daehyun. Singkatnya, Jongup adalah sosok informan di mata Daehyun dan Daehyun sudah meminta bantuannya untuk menyelidiki kasus ini setelah Himchan memberi tahunya akan kejanggalan yang dirasakan lelaki itu pada kasus ini.

"Kau sudah dapatkan informasi yang kuminta kemarin?" Tanya Daehyun tanpa ingin berbasa-basi lagi.

"Yup. Tapi kurasa kau harus membayarku lebih untuk ini." Jawab Jongup di ujung telepon membuat Daehyun harus mendecakkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Bisa-bisanya dia memeras Daehyun disaat-saat seperti ini. "Informasi tentang orang kaya memang berbobot lebih, kau tahu." Lanjut Jongup.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan membayarmu lebih, bawakan saja informasi itu kemari." Kata Daehyun tak sabaran.

"Aku sedang menuju kesana jadi kau diam saja." Kata Jongup. Sebenarnya Daehyun sudah mau menutup teleponnya namun dia mendengar suara teriakan Jongup diikuti dengan suara gemerisik yang sangat mengganggu. Kemudian Daehyun mendengar Jongup mengucapkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'tolong' sebelum akhirnya telepon itu mati, Jongup yang mematikannya. Atau mungkin orang lain yang sudah mengambil alih telepon Jongup secara paksa. Entahlah.

Merasa khawatir, dengan cepat Daehyun menelepon Jongup lagi. Tak dijawab. Dia harus menelepon Jongup empat kali sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang mengangkat telepon itu hanya untuk berkata, "Perhatikan belakangmu." lalu beberapa detik setelah itu Daehyun bisa merasakan pukulan keras di punggungnya yang menyakitkan sebelum akhirnya semua menjadi gelap.


	5. Out Of Place - Chapter 5

Daehyun membuka matanya dan dia melihat Jongup sedang mondar-mandir di depannya, tidak menyadari Daehyun yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Punggungnya terasa sakit saat dia berusaha mendudukkan tubuh kurusnya. Dia melihat sekelilingnya untuk memastikan dimana keberadaannya sekarang karena dia tidak melihat langit biru melainkan atap kotor saat dia bangun tadi, yang artinya dia sudah terbangun di tempat yang berbeda dari tempatnya tak sadarkan diri. Dan cukup jelas baginya, dia tidak tahu dimana dirinya berada sekarang tak peduli seberapa keras dia berpikir. Namun tempat itu terlihat seperti sebuah apartemen. Apartemen yang lebih kecil dan jauh lebih berantakan dari milik Daehyun. Untung saja Daehyun melihat Jongup saat dia sadar karena kalau saja dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Jongup didepannya dia pasti sudah berpikir kalau dia telah diculik orang berotot gila dan akan dibunuh untuk makan malam.

Dia mengangkat lengan kirinya untuk memastikan jam berapa sekarang. 04:59 P.M. Dan dengan histeris dia langsung mengumpat-umpat setelah dia menyadari jam berapa sekarang ini.

"Ah! Daehyun akhirnya kau sadar juga." Kata Jongup lebih histeris lagi.

"Sialan kau Jongup! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?!" bentak Daehyun marah sambil mendorong Jongup yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Dengan cermat matanya mulai mencari-cari pintu keluar apartemen itu. Dan saat dia sudah menemukan sebuah pintu, tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung membuka pintu itu yang ternyata adalah pintu kamar mandi yang baunya bisa membuat Daehyun mengumpat lagi. "Dimana pintu keluar apartemen sialan ini?!" bentak Daehyun lagi sambil membanting pintu kamar mandi itu keras keras.

"Pengadilanmu sudah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu. Jadi percuma kau pergi kesana." Kata Jongup yang kini sudah bersandar di dinding dekat pintu kamar mandi itu. Membuat Daehyun mengepalkan tangannya untuk akhirnya dihempaskan ke tembok dengan marahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?! Kau tahu sendiri seberapa pentingnya pengadilan ini untukku!" sepertinya Daehyun sudah tidak bisa berbicara tanpa membentak. Dan karena hanya ada Jongup di ruangan itu, jadilah lelaki yang lebih muda dari Daehyun itu pelampiasan semua kemarahan Daehyun.

"Kau pingsan Daehyun! Bagaimana aku harus membangunkanmu?!" balas Jongup, balik membentak Daehyun.

"Entahlah. Kau bisa menyiramku dengan air atau apa! Aku harus menghadiri pengadilan itu dan kau tahu itu! Aku harus hadir disana agar orang-orang tidak mengira aku adalah seorang pembunuh! Kau bisa melakukan apa saja agar aku terbangun, jadi kenapa kau hanya diam saja dan tidak melakukan apa-apa?!" omel Daehyun. Jongup tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Suasana sepi dan hanya terdengar lalu lalang kendaraan di bawah sana. Kemudian Daehyun menarik nafasnya sebelum akhirnya dia bertanya, "Kenapa aku bisa pingsan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau sudah pingsan saat aku menemukanmu di atap itu." jawab Jongup, sedikit kebingungan. "Mungkin kau dehidrasi atau apa." Lanjutnya kemudian sambil dengan canggung berjalan menjauh. Daehyun tahu kalau Jongup berbohong, karena dia tidak mungkin pingsan karena dehidrasi. Ada seseorang yang memukulnya dari belakang, rasa sakitnya masih bisa dirasakannya sampai sekarang. Daehyun tidak tahu kenapa Jongup harus berbohong padanya, namun kini dia tahu pasti kalau dia tidak bisa mempercayai Jongup lagi.

"Tunjukkan aku pintu keluar apartemen ini. Aku mau pulang." Katanya kemudian. Berada di suatu ruangan sempit dan berantakan dengan seseorang yang tak bisa lagi dipercayainya memang bisa membuat Daehyun muak. Tadinya dia benar-benar berharap bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang dicarinya melalui jasa Jongup, namun setelah ini semua, masalahnya sepertinya malah terlihat jauh lebih kelam lagi.

"Tunggu, kau tidak ingin mendengar informasi tentang keluarga kaya itu?" Tanya Jongup. Entah kapan dia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari sakunya. "Keluarga lelaki bernama Junhong yang malang." Lanjutnya. Kepulan asap rokok membumbung di udara bersamaan dengan terbukanya mulut Jongup.

Daehyun menyunggingkan senyum muaknya. _Mungkin kau akan membohongiku lagi,_ batinnya. "Tidak. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi." Jawabnya kemudian. "Dan sejak kapan kau merokok?" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk rokok di tangan Jongup. Entah kenapa Daehyun benar-benar membenci pemandangan itu.

"Kau mau?" tawar Jongup sambil menyodorkan bungkus rokoknya.

"Tidak terima kasih. Tunjukkan saja padaku jalan keluar apartemen ini." Tolak Daehyun dengan suasana hati yang makin buruk. Ada apa dengan semua orang?

"Setelah melewati tirai itu kau akan melihatnya." Jawab Jongup dengan pikiran yang sedikit tidak focus.

"Sampai jumpa Jongup." Kata Daehyun sambil mulai berjalan ke tirai yang ditunjuk Jongup barusan.

"Daehyun." Panggil Jongup kemudian, membuat Daehyun harus bersusah payah melewati tirai menyebalkan itu hanya untuk melihat Jongup dan putung rokoknya yang sudah mulai dimakan angin karena tidak dihirup-hirup oleh Jongup. "Berhati-hatilah menggunakan teleponmu." Kata Jongup kemudian sambil menghirup rokoknya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya mematikan putung rokok yang masih panjang itu.

Tanpa benar-benar mengerti maksud Jongup, Daehyun pun pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu. Mulai melangkah pulang menuju apartemennya yang ternyata tak begitu jauh dari tempat Jongup. Setiap langkahnya selalu saja menimbulkan satu pertanyaan baru yang memberatkan kepala Daehyun. Daehyun terhenti di sebrang jalan tempat dia melihat orang tersebut terjatuh. Dan dengan otomatis kejadian malam empat hari yang lalu terulang lagi. Siapa nama orang yang jatuh tadi? Junhong? _Maafkan aku Junhong-ssi, tapi percayalah. Aku tidak membunuhmu._ Kalimat itu tiba-tiba saja lewat di kepala Daehyun. Dan setelah menyuarakan kalimat tersebut dengan tulus ke jalanan yang sepi itu, Daehyun pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

Dan tidak seperti dugaannya. Himchan tidak memaki-makinya dengan marah saat dia membuka pintu apartemennya. Kenyataannya, Himchan tidak sedang berada di apartemennya saat Daehyun pulang. Dan pastinya Himchan juga tidak sedang berada di pengadilan karena kata Jongup pengadilannya sudah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu. Daehyun tidak mengerti dimana Himchan berada sekarang dan itu membuatnya cemas. Dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantung celananya dan mulai mencari-cari nomor Himchan. Namun saat Daehyun sudah menemukannya, gerakannya terhenti karena teringat perkataan Jongup yang menyuruhnya untuk berhati-hati dalam menggunakan teleponnya. Sambil mengumpat –untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya hari itu– Daehyun memasukkan kembali ponselnya dan mulai berjalan keluar dari apartemennya. Mencari telepon umum yang bisa digunakannya untuk menelepon Himchan.


	6. Out Of Place - Chapter 6

Siang itu Himchan memasuki sebuah tempat penyewaan mobil tua yang hampir bangkrut untuk menemui seseorang. Satu-satunya orang yang dikiranya bisa menlong Daehyun dari masalahnya. Beberapa orang menyapanya saat dia memasuki halaman tempat itu, beberapa lainnya membunyikan klakson mobil tua untuk menyapanya. Dan meskipun Himchan sedang marah saat itu, dia tetap menyapa balik dengan ramah tanpa berhenti berjalan menuju bangunan besar di depannya.

Sesampainya di bangunan besar itu Himchan langsung memasuki ruang pemasaran yang kini sudah menjadi rumah teman dekat yang sudah dikenalnya betul sejak lama. Dengan kekuatan penuh dia menggulingkan lelaki berambut sedikit mohak itu dari sofa hijau kusam kantor pemasaran tersebut. Membuat lelaki tersebut mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kaget sebelum akhirnya berteriak.

"YAH! Siapa yang berani mengganggu tidur siangku?!" bentak lelaki itu marah sambil mendudukkan dirinya, berusaha melihat pelaku yang telah merusak ketenangan hidupnya. "Haish! Kau mau cari mati?!" bentak lelaki itu lagi sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kaki meja kerja kantor pemasaran yang sudah berubah menjadi meja makan tak teratur lelaki itu.

"Aku ada pekerjaan untukmu." Kata Himchan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celana. Tas kantor hitamnya sudah diletakkannya di atas sofa tempat lelaki tadi tidur.

"Aku harus bilang berapa kali lagi kalau aku sudah memiliki pekerjaan? Berhentilah berpikir bahwa aku adalah seorang pengangguran." Jawab lelaki itu sambil membenarkan posisi rambutnya untuk mendapatkan hasil yang diharapkannya.

"Kau sebut tidur seharian di sofa ini adalah sebuah pekerjaan?" sindir Himchan. Dia membersihkan sedikit bagian dari sofa itu dengan tangannya sebelum akhirnya mendudukinya.

"Pulanglah. Aku tak membutuhkan pekerjaan darimu." Usir lelaki itu sambil melepas jaketnya, memperlihatkan lengan berotot dan kaos dalam tanpa lengan berwarna putih miliknya. Dia sudah muak dengan segala hal yang dilakukan Himchan untuk menyuruhnya bekerja kembali. Terlalu bosan melihat wajah Himchan yang terlihat takkan pernah lelah dengan usahanya untuk menyuruh lelaki itu kembali bekerja.

"Kau akan mendapatkan 100.000 won untuk pekerjaan ini." Bujuk Himchan yang sudah mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, tampak benar-benar jantan dengan kedua tangannya menyanggah separuh berat badannya di atas paha.

"Aku tidak tertarik, pulanglah." Usir lelaki itu lagi. Kini dia sudah memasang wajah bosannya yang selalu bisa digunakannya untuk mengusir Himchan saat pengacara muda itu sudah kelewat batas. Namun sepertinya, hal itu tidak akan berhasil mengusir Himchan kali ini.

"Pekerjaan ini berhubungan dengan Daehyun, kau tahu." Kata Himchan kemudian. Senyum puas tersungging di wajahnya saat dia melihat reaksi lelaki itu.

"Daehyun?" Tanya lelaki itu. "Maksudmu…. Daehyun Daehyun Daehyun?" lanjutnya memastikan.

"Yah Bang Yongguk. Daehyun Daehyun Daehyun yang itu." kata Himchan sambil menirikan nada Yongguk saat mengucapkan 'Daehyun Daehyun Daehyun'.

"Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan." Kata Yongguk sambil menduduk tegakkan tubuhnya. Siap mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Himchan memindahkan posisi duduknya di lantai agar dia bisa lebih leluasa berbicara dengan Yongguk. "Dengar, Daehyun baru saja terkena masalah besar. Dan dia baru saja memperbesar masalahnya dengan tidak menghadiri pengadilannya, lagi. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu untuk memastikan dimana keberadaan Daehyun sekarang dan membawanya ke kantor polisi." Jelas Himchan.

"Tunggu, darimana kau tahu tentang semua ini? Bukankah kau juga sudah berhenti berkomunikasi dengannya sejak lima tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Yongguk yang belum benar-benar bisa mengikuti penjelasan Himchan karena Himchan menjelaskan dengan alur yang terlalu cepat.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau Daehyun baru saja mendapatkan masalah besar. Jadi dia membutuhkanku sebagai pengacaranya. Dan sebagai seorang pengacara aku telah gagal karena tak bisa menghadirkan Daehyun dalam persidangannya, oleh karena itu aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk memastikan Daehyun menghadiri pengadilannya. Namun sayangnya itu semua sudah terlalu terlambat, karena Daehyun sudah dijadikan buronan sekarang yang artinya tak kan ada lagi pengadilan, tak kan ada lagi penyelidikan lebih lanjut tentang kasus ini sampai Daehyun berada di kantor polisi dan menjelaskan ketidak bersalahannya." Jelas Himchan panjang lebar yang sebenarnya malah membuat Yongguk makin bingung. Melihat Yongguk hanya diam saja dengan siratan kebingungan di matanya, Himchan menghembuskan nafas beratnya, lelah.

Menyadari ini semua tak akan berjalan sesuai harapannya kalau Yongguk tidak benar-benar mengerti situasi yang sebenarnya, Himchan pun memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya dari awal dengan perlahan-lahan. Dia mulai menceritakan bagaimana Daehyun menemukan mayat yang terjatuh dari atas bangunan itu dan membuatnya terlibat dengan sebuah masalah besar karena sang korban ternyata adalah seorang kaya raya. Lalu dia juga menceritakan bagaimana Daehyun bisa menjadi seorang buronan kecil yang dicari-cari polisi karena tidak pernah menghadiri pengadilan-pengadilannya. Dia mulai bercerita dari siang sampai sore, menjelaskan sedetail-detailnya. Dan tanpa ia ketahui, dia sudah mengakhiri ceritanya dengan tegukan kaleng bir ke-dua belasnya.

"Aku sudah menyerah dengan anak itu, jadi kau… bawa dia ke kantor polisi. Dan aku, aku yang akan mengeluarkannya dari sana." Kata Himchan menutup pidatonya. Yongguk hanya terdiam dia sedang berpikir keras. Tidak, dia sedang memaksa otak mantan polisinya itu untuk berpikir keras. Memikirkan kejanggalan yang dirasakannya, kejanggalan yang sama dengan yang dirasakan Himchan.

Hanya ada suara Himchan yang mengeluh tentang kepalanya yang pusing, perutnya yang mual dan bagaimana seharusnya dia tidak minum bir murahan sebanyak itu untuk beberapa saat. Sedangkan Yongguk hanya diam, masih terus berpikir. Lalu tak lama, sebuah nada dering yang terlalu mellow untuk menjadi nada dering Yongguk berbunyi.

"Himchan, HP-mu berdering." Kata Yongguk pada Himchan yang sepertinya belum menyadari deringan nada mellow yang mulai mengganggu jiwa Yongguk itu.

Dengan bergumam tak jelas Himchan mengeluarkan ponselnya, sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan saat memegangnya namun berhasil menangkap kembali ponsel tersebut sebelum ponsel itu menyentuh lantai. Senyum bodoh Himchan mengemb saat dia merasa sudah menjadi ninja bahkan saat dia dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan barulah dia mengangkat panggilannya itu saat Yongguk mengingatkannya tentang hal itu.

"Halooooo?" kata Himchan dengan suara yang dibuat-buat saat dia sudah menempelkan HP-nya di telinga. "Oh! Daehyun-ah!" sambungnya kemudian sambil sedikit berteriak, terlalu bersemangat. Mendengar itu, Yongguk langsung membelalakkan matanya dan mengisyaratkan Himchan untuk mengaktifkan speaker di HP-nya agar dia bisa mendengar semua pembicaraan Daehyun dengan Himchan. Dengan wajah yang terlalu santai Himchan menaruh HP-nya di atas lantai –di antara dirinya dan Yongguk– lalu kemudian memencet icon speaker di layar touch scree-nya.

"-au dimana hyung?" suara Daehyun terdengar berat di ujung sana. Dan meskipun Yongguk sudah lama tidak mendengarnya, dia masih tahu betul kalau itu suara Daehyun. "Kenapa ada selebaran yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah seorang buronan di telepon umum ini?" Daehyun terhenti sejenak, sepertinya sedang mengambil nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Bagaimana aku bisa bernafas dengan bebas kalau aku adalah seorang buronan?" kali ini Daehyun terhenti dan isakan tangis terdengar pelan. Dan setelah itu, hanya isakan tangis yang didengar Yongguk, menyakitkan hatinya. Belum lagi suara pukulan tangan Daehyun pada mesin telepon umum itu seakan-akan memukul relung hatinya, membuatnya mati rasa.

"Aku akan menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu." Kata Daehyun setelah cukup lama dia berdiam diri untuk menangis. Telepon berakhir beberapa detik setelah Daehyun mengatakan hal tersebut dan Yongguk masih terdiam. Ikut sakit merasakan sakit yang dirasakan Daehyun tanpa mempedulikan kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Himchan yang makin tidak bisa dimengerti artinya. Dan detik itu juga dia sadar, dia ingin membantu Daehyun.


	7. Out Of Place - Chapter 7

Beberapa saat yang lalu Yongguk masih duduk termenung memikirkan dimana keberadaan Daehyun. Namun sekarang dia sudah mengemudikan sebuah mobil tua berwarna biru toska kesayangannya menuju ke suatu tempat yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di kepalanya setelah dia benar-benar memikirkan arti kalimat "Aku akan menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu." yang dikatakan Daehyun di telepon tadi.

Dia tidak benar-benar yakin kalau Daehyun akan berada disana namun dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain untuk mengikuti pemikiran kalutnya. Gejolak di perutnya timbul lagi setelah dia memikirkan tentang dirinya yang akan bertemu dengan Daehyun lagi setelah lima tahun. Beberapa kali dia mengacak-acakkan rambutnya setiap kali pemikiran yang tidak-tidak terlewat di kepalanya. Dan dengan terpaksa dia harus menyalakan radio di mobilnya keras-keras karena pemikirannya tetap saja tidak berubah tak peduli seberapa keras dia mencoba untuk mengalihkannya. Lalu dengan desisan kesal keluar dari mulutnya karena tak ada yang berhasil membuatnya berhenti memikirkan Daehyun, Yongguk pun mempercepat laju mobilnya, berharap dengan begitu semua pemikirannya akan tersapu angin senja yang menerpa masuk melewati jendela rusaknya.

Saat Yongguk sampai di tempat yang ternyata merupakan sebuah sungai di pinggiran kota itu, matahari sudah condong ke barat dan pinggiran sungai itu sudah sepi pemancing. Segelintir angin menyapu ilalang-ilalang tinggi yang berjajar menghiasi tepian sungai yang sudah mulai kehilangan kejernihannya itu. Goresan indah berwarna kuning kemerahan terlihat sangat serasi dengan birunya air sungai yang dikelilingi daratan berwarna cokelat kekuningan. Semuanya terlihat indah saat itu namun pandangan Yongguk hanya terpusat pada sosok lelaki yang sedang duduk bersila sambil melempar-lempar batu pipih yang akan terpantul tiga kali di permukaan air sungai sebelum akhirnya berakhir di dasar sungai tenang itu.

"Dae-" suara Yongguk terhenti tanpa ia ketahui. Dengan segala dunia yang mulai berjatuhan di depannya dia menghirup nafas beratnya. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ini semua tidak akan seberat sebelumnya. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ini semua tak akan menyakiti dirinya setelah segalanya berakhir. "Daehyun-ah." Dengan semua kumpulan keberanian yang baru saja didapatnya, keluarlah nama tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun sedang melambungkan pikirannya tinggi-tinggi membayangkan segala hal indah yang bisa dibayangkannya. Dan dia mulai memaksa otaknya lebih keras setelah segala reka adegan yang terputar di pikirannya itu mulai memudar karena terbatasnya memori yang dimilikinya dan mengingat betapa lelahnya tubuh dan jiwanya sekarang ini. Semua hanya sebatas angan-angan sampai sebuah suara yang terlalu dikenalnya menyeretnya kembali ke realiti. Dengan sedikit ketakutan dia memutarkan kepalanya ke arah suara yang sudah sangat lama tak didengarnya itu.

Sebuah kalimat berupa "Lama tak bertemu." menyapanya santai saat seluruh perhatiannya sudah terarah pada lelaki itu. Dengan nafas berat dia berusaha memercayai pandangan dan pendengarannya. Dan semakin dia meyakini semua itu semakin gelap dunia yang dilihatnya. Dia membuka mulutnya namun tak ada satu kalimat pun yang keluar dari sana. Hening, dan senyum yang tak bisa dimengerti artinya muncul di muka Yongguk.

"Aku disini untuk menangkapmu, jadi larilah sebisa mungkin sebelum aku benar-benar menangkapmu." Kata Yongguk. "100.000 won hanya untuk membawamu ke kantor polisi tak terdengar terlalu buruk untukku." Lanjutnya kemudian sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari saku celana jins kotornya. Lembaran kertas yang berisikan foto Daehyun dengan segala keterangan yang menyatakan Daehyun sebagai seorang buronan kecil. Kalimat ke-dua Yongguk terasa begitu sakit didengar, sungguh sakit sampai-sampai tak ada kalimat yang bisa mendeskripsikannya.

Decakan muak dikeluarkan Daehyun sebelum dia melambungkan kepalan tangan marahnya ke muka Yongguk. Percuma, kepalan itu tak pernah mendarat di tempat yang dikehendakinya. "Aku menyuruhmu untuk lari. Jadi larilah." Kata Yongguk pada Daehyun. Dengan gerakan yang sedikit mendramatisir dia melepaskan genggamannya pada kepalan tangan Daehyun dan membiarkan Daehyun mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Heh. Semurah itu kah diriku dimatamu Hyung? 100.000 won?"

"Satu…"

"Kau serius? Hanya untuk 100.000 won?"

"Dua…" dan dengan itu Daehyun pun mulai berlari menjauh tanpa tahu tujuan pastinya. Dia sempat mengumpat pada Yongguk sebelum dia mulai berlari meninggalkan Yongguk yang masih menghitung sampai sepuluh sebelum akhirnya Yongguk mulai mengejarnya. Daehyun berlari dan disetiap langkahnya, berat di dadanya semakin bertambah, membuatnya sesak dan kenyataan itu membuatnya muak. Dia merasa bodoh karena sempat tidak menyangka kalau Yongguk akan tega melakukan semua ini padanya. Dia merasa bodoh untuk merasa senang saat dia melihat wajah lelaki sialan itu tadi. Dia merasa bodoh untuk percaya bahwa dia akan jauh lebih berharga dari uang 100.000 won dimata Yongguk. Dan dia lebih merasa bodoh lagi setelah menyadari semua kenangan yang dikenangnya tadi tak berarti apa-apa bagi manusia yang sedang mengejarnya tak jauh di belakang itu.

"Ingin mencoba lagi?" Tanya Yongguk yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada beberapa langkah di depan Daehyun. Membuat Daehyun harus berhenti berlari dan berhenti menambah daftar kebodohannya. Dan sebelum nafas Daehyun bisa kembali menjadi normal, Yongguk sudah mulai menghitung lagi dan Daehyun pun juga sudah mulai berlari kembali. Daehyun berlari sekuat tenaga hanya untuk kembali berpapasan dengan Yongguk yang datang entah dari mana. Beberapa detik sebelumnya Daehyun yakin kalau Yongguk masih berada di belakangnya namun detik berikutnya lelaki itu sudah menghilang dan muncul lagi di hadapannya. Kejadian seperti itu berulang sampai beberapa kali sampai akhirnya Daehyun benar-benar tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya meskipun otaknya sudah menyuruh dua alat gerak itu untuk berlari.

. Daehyun berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Beberapa keringat menetes lelah di peipisnya. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri Hyung." Katanya lelah sambil menyibakkan poni panjangnya yang basah dengan keringat. Nafasnya memang masih belum teratur, namun dia sudah mulai mencari jalan keluar lagi.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri kalau saja kau berhenti membuat masalah Daehyun. Lagi pula masalah apalagi yang kau buat sekarang?" kata Yongguk berpura-pura tidak mengerti apa-apa. Dia menatap Daehyun tajam dengan mata sipitnya yang mengintimidasi.

"Sudahlah Hyung, aku tahu kau juga tak ingin melakukan ini semua. Jadi biarkan aku pergi." Kata Daehyun memohon.

"Siapa bilang aku tak mau melakukannya?" jawab lelaki berambut merah kecoklatan itu cepat. Senyum khasnya mengembang lebar. Membawa beberapa bayangan menakutkan dari masa lalu datang kembali untuk membebani nafas Daehyun. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati Daehyun dengan langkah-langkah yang lambat namun pasti, membuat Daehyun semakin kehilangan oksigennya. Sesak. "Aku rela melakukan apa saja agar bisa mendapatkan kesempatan ini lagi." Bisiknya pelan disamping telinga Daehyun. Hening.

Hembusan angin membuat bulu kuduk Daehyun semakin berdiri tegap. Dia benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Semua spekulasi tentang segala kemungkinan dan kesempatan yang dimilikinya untuk melarikan diri lagi dengan sempurna mendadak hilang entah kemana. Mungkin dia memang sudah benar-benar kehilangan oksigennya sehingga dia tak dapat memperkerjakan otaknya kembali. Belum sempat Daehyun menenangkan dirinya, Yongguk sudah memutar paksakan tubuh Daehyun dan menarik tangan Daehyun ke belakang punggung, tak membiarkannya berkutik. Sebagai seseorang yang memang tidak mempunyai bekal apa-apa tentang pembelaan diri atau pencak silat, Daehyun pun hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sambil memasrahkan segala yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Jalan! Aku sudah bosan bermain kejar-kejaran denganmu." Kata Yongguk sambil mendorong-dorong Daehyun menuju mobil tua miliknya yang terparkir tak jauh dari area sungai itu.

Mereka berjalan menerobos ilalang-ilalang tinggi yang membuat kulit gatal dan mengacuhkan jalan utama yang lebih nyaman demi menghemat waktu yang mulai tertelan gelap malam.

"Hyung kau benar-benar harus belajar memperlakukan manusia dengan baik." Komentar Daehyun saat dia mulai merasa muak dengan semua dorongan kasar dari tangan Yongguk. Mobil yang menunggu mereka berdua sudah terlihat tak jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang.

"Benarkah begitu?" kata lelaki itu dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Siasat licik terlintas di kepalanya. Sesampainya di mobil tua kesayangannya itu, dia membuka bagasi belakang mobil dan memaksa Daehyun masuk kedalamnya. Daehyun memang sempat memberontak, namun tentu saja lelaki itu lebih kuat.

"YAH! BANG YONGGUK ! KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Daehyun lantang-lantang sambil menggedor pintu bagasi dengan brutal sesaat setelah Yongguk menutup pintu itu tanpa perasaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Yongguk melajukan mobil tuanya entah kemana. Jantungnya masih berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya dan dia juga masih belum bisa mengontrolnya. Mulai merasa aneh dengan perasaannya sendiri, dia kembali memutar radio di mobilnya kencang-kencang. Berusaha mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan Daehyun di bagasi belakang. Namun tak lama setelah radio tua itu mengisi suasana, seseorang dari mobil lain yang berusaha menyalipnya memberi tahu tentang lampu belakang mobilnya yang mau lepas, ada sesuatu yang menendang-nendangnya dari dalam dan Yongguk tahu jelas apa sesuatu itu. Lalu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada seseorang tak dikenal yang memberi tahunya tadi, Yongguk pun mulai menepikan mobilnya. Dengan lelah dia berjalan menuju bagasi belakang setelah mobilnya terhenti.

"Yah! Berhentilah merusak mo- Ugh!" dua kepalan besar menyeruduk perut Yongguk keras sesaat setelah dia membuka pintu bagasi belakang mobilnya. Dan saat dia sedang merasakan sakit yang menjalar di sekeliling perutnya, Daehyun sudah berlari menjauh, membuat Yongguk harus menahan semua kesakitannya dan berlari mengejar Daehyun, lagi. Untung saja Daehyun tak pernah menjadi seseorang yang bisa berlari lebih cepat dari pada Yongguk. Jadi tak membutuhkan waktu lama, mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam mobil tua itu lagi. Duduk di dalam satu mobil yang sama sambil melihati jalanan yang sama pula.


	8. Out Of Place - Chapter 8

Hari sudah gelap namun Yongguk masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk berbelok ke sebuah pom bensin. Tidak untuk mengisi penuh bahan bakar mobilnya yang sudah tinggal setengah, namun hanya untuk menumpang beristirahat sebentar dan juga untuk membuang air kecil yang sudah ditahannya sejak lama karena terlalu gugup berada di samping Daehyun tanpa bercakap-cakap sedikit pun.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Daehyun setelah menyadari Yongguk yang sudah berada di luar mobil tua itu. Sepanjang perjalanan Daehyun memang sengaja hanya melihat ke luar jendela karena terlalu takut akan terjebak dalam percakapan canggung dengan Yongguk yang pasti akan semakin memperburuk suasana.

"Buang air kecil. Kau. Kau tetap disini." Kata Yongguk. "Berani kabur, kau tahu aku bisa menemukanmu lagi." Lanjutnya tanpa berhenti menunjuk-nunjuk Daehyun sambil terus berjalan menjauh menuju sebuah kamar mandi berbau khas menjijikkan.

Daehyun hanya memutarkan bola matanya. Dan setelah yakin kalau Yongguk sudah menghilang ke dalam kamar mandi itu, Daehyun mulai menggeledah mobil Yongguk, menelusuri setiap sentinya untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Namun sepertinya menggeledah mobil Yongguk takkan pernah mengusir kebosanan Daehyun melihat kenyataan seberapa besar kebosanannya itu bertambah karena semua hal yang ditemukannya hanyalah berlembar-lembar bukti pembayaran minimarket, beberapa kertas lusuh berisikan nomor, harga dan nama seorang pelacur murahan, dan berbagai selebaran sponsor mobil. Dengan bosan Daehyun mengembalikan setumpuk kertas-kertas tak berguna itu kembali ke tempatnya semula dan saat itulah dia menyadari ada seseorang berbadan tinggi besar sedang berjalan lurus menuju mobil Yongguk.

Daehyun tidak suka bagaimana lelaki itu menguncikan pandangannya kepada Daehyun dan setiap langkah lelaki itu membuatnya takut setengah mati. Ketakutan Daehyun semakin bertambah ketika lelaki berbadan besar itu mulai mematahkan lehernya ke kanan dan ke kiri diikuti dengan jari-jemari tangannya. Seakan-akan siap melakukan hal buruk pada tubuh Daehyun yang jauh lebih kecil darinya. Daehyun tidak salah karena berpikir seperti itu, karena nyatanya lelaki itu memang tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya yang memusat pada Daehyun dengan sorotan mata yang menakutkan. Dan otak Daehyun mulai memperburuk suasana dengan menciptakan suara dentaman keras yang tak nyata di setiap lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian otak itu mulai membayangkan berbagai hal terburuk yang paling memungkinkan untuk terjadi padanya di situasi ini.

Ingin melarikan diri, Daehyun sudah membuka sabuk pengamannya dan bersiap untuk lari ke bangku belakang mobil sampai akhirnya suara dentingan rantai yang bertatapan dengan knop mobil mengingatkannya akan dirinya yang sedang terborgol di knop mobil itu, tak bisa lari kemana-mana. Tak memiliki pilihan lain, Daehyun mulai mencari-cari barang yang bisa digunakannya untuk melawan. Sayangnya, barang yang paling meyakinkan untuk menjadi senjatanya hanyalah sebuah alat pembersih kaca mobil. Daehyun menggenggam erat-erat senjatanya itu sambil mempersiapkan mentalnya. Namun untung saja Daehyun tak perlu mempragakan gaya yang sudah direncanakannya dengan pembersih kaca itu karena kini Yongguk telah selesai mengurusi urusan kecilnya. Dengan nafas lega tubuhnya melepaskan segala ketagangan yang dirasakannya. Entah kenapa hanya dengan melihat Yongguk saja Daehyun sudah merasa aman padahal lelaki itu belum berhenti berjalan mendekatinya. Lelaki itu masih disana, namun begitu juga Yongguk dan itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tenang.

Daehyun melihat Yongguk menghampiri lelaki itu dan dari dalam mobil dia tahu kalau Yongguk sedang bertukar cakap dengan lelaki itu meskitpun dia tak bisa mendengarkan apa yang sedang dibicarakan mereka berdua. Dan tak lama, senyum Yongguk mengembang dan dalam sekejap dia sudah menjadi sangat akrab dengan lelaki itu, dengan terlalu bersemangat Yongguk mengajak lelaki itu mendekat ke mobil miliknya.

"Ini mobil keluaran generasi pertama. Sangat langkah dan antik, namun tenang saja... keseluruhannya masih sangat normal. Kau bisa mengemudikannya sejauh ber-mill-mill tanpa akan ada mesin yang soak." Jelas Yongguk pada lelaki itu sambil mengelus-elus body mobilnya dan sesekali mengetuk mobil tua itu. Yongguk mengetuk kaca jendela Daehyun dan menyuruhnya membuka jendelanya. Daehyun menurut. "Ambilkan aku selebaran itu." perintah Yongguk pada Daehyun sambil menunjuk selebaran yang tadi dilihat-lihat Daehyun. Lagi, Daehyun menurut, melakukan semua yang dikatakan Yongguk dengan patuh. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, Yongguk kembali kepada lelaki itu. Merundingkan hal yang tak ingin diketahui Daehyun lagi. Lalu tak lama, Yongguk kembali dengan wajah yang tak secerah sebelumnya. Sepertinya dia baru saja kehilangan pelanggannya.

Yongguk membanting pintu dibelakangnya dan mengistirahatkan punggungnya ke kursi mobilnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan itu?" tanya Yongguk saat menyadari Daehyun dengan pembersih kacanya. Dengan cepat Daehyun mengembalikan pembersih kaca itu. Baru merasa malu dengan semua pemikiran bodohnya. Untung saja dia belum berteriak meminta tolong dengan histeris agar ada yang menyelamatkannya dari kejahatan yang tak nyata.

"Kita tidak melanjutkan perjalanan?" Tanya Daehyun saat Yongguk sudah cukup lama terdiam tanpa sekalipun berusaha menghidupkan mesin kendaraannya. "Kau berubah pikiran? Aku mengerti Hyung, ini pasti berat untukmu. Kembali lagi ke kantor polisi setelah sekian lama memang cukup memalukan untukmu." Lanjut Daehyun merasa ada sedikit harapan untuk terlepas dari Yongguk.

"Diamlah Daehyun. Aku sedang mencoba untuk beristirahat sekarang." kata Yongguk dingin. "Lagipula mengapa aku harus malu kembali ke kantor polisi bodoh itu?" lanjut Yongguk sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya, mencari posisi yang bisa membuatnya nyaman, paling nyaman.

"Jadi kau tak malu kembali ke bekas tempat kerjamu dulu setelah pemecatan tak berperi kemanusiaan itu?" kata Daehyun. Perkataannya yang satu ini berhasil membuat Yongguk kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Siapa yang bilang aku di pecat? Aku mengundurkan diri." Elak Yongguk. Daehyun kembali memutarkan bola matanya.

"Kau dipecat Bang Yongguk. Dengan cara yang sangat tidak manusiawi karena ulah bodohmu saat kau mabuk dulu."

"Dan salah siapa itu? Karena siapa aku mabuk dulu?!" bentak Yongguk. Hening. Kecanggungan menggantung di udara. Tak ada yang menyangka pembicaraan ini akan mengungkit kembali masalah masa lalu mereka. "I-intinya aku tidak dipecat. Aku mengundurkan diri dan aku tidak memiliki masalah untuk kembali ke tempat bodoh itu." kata Yongguk kemudian.

Suasana masih canggung dan tak ada yang mengatakan sesuatu. Untung saja beberapa saat kemudian ponsel Yongguk berdering dan menyelamatkan kedua makhluk itu. Dan tanpa menunggu dering ke-dua Yongguk sudah mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya. "Halo?"

"Dimana kau?! Kenapa meninggalkanku sendiri?!" ternyata Himchan.

"Kau mabuk." jawab Yongguk singkat.

"Itu bukan alasan untuk meninggalkanku sendiri Bang Yongguk. Kau tahu seberapa kagetnya aku saat aku terbangun di pangkuan Barbara?! Kau tahu seberapa menakutkannya itu?! Di pangkuan Barbara –Yongguk, Barbara! Kau dengar itu?! Barbara!" suara Himchan benar-benar terdengar frustasi di sebrang sana. Yongguk hanya bisa menahan tawanya. Barbara adalah istri gendut pemilik tempat penyewaan mobil yang didiami Yongguk. Dan Barbara menyukai siapa saja, kenyataan itu tak pernah mengganggu suaminya meskipun itu sudah berhasil mengganggu semua pekerja tempat penyewaan itu, termasuk Himchan.

Yongguk ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah tawa yang tak terkendali. "Berhenti menertawaiku! Kau dimana?" kata Himchan akhirnya.

Yongguk berusaha mengendalikan nafasnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku sedang bekerja."

"Maksudmu kau sedang mencari Daehyun sekarang?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Ya." Himchan tidak menjawab. "Kenapa kau menangis?" kata Yongguk kemudian setelah dia mendengar isakan pelan Himchan.

"Aku sangat terharu karena kalian bisa bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama." Perkataan Himchan yang satu ini membuat Yongguk ingin muntah. Dan sebelum Yongguk bisa mengungkapkan kemuakannya pada Himchan, suara bergemerisik sudah mengganggunya. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian Yongguk mendengar Himchan mengumpat sebelum berkata, "Barbara sudah datang. Aku tak tahu kenapa dia bisa sangat cepat kembali." Himchan mengumpat lagi. "Aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti." Katanya kemudian sebelum akhirnya panggilan itu terputus.

"Itu tadi siapa?" Tanya Daehyun setelah Yongguk sudah memasukkan HP-nya kembali ke kantong.

"Pacarku." Kedua makhluk di mobil itu tak pernah menyangka Yongguk akan menjawab pertanyaan Daehyun dengan jawaban yang seperti itu. Namun meskipun merasa bodoh, Yongguk tetap saja berusaha memasang senyum bangganya. Dalam hati dia membenarkan jawabannya karena dia tidak mungkin menjawab kalau telepon itu dari Himchan mengingat Daehyun tidak tahu kalau Himchan terlibat atas penangkapannya ini. Daehyun hanya melihat Yongguk dengan tatapan tak percayanya. "Apa? Kau tidak percaya?" kata Yongguk kemudian.

"Tidak. Tentu saja aku percaya. Siapa namanya?"

Mendengar itu otak Yongguk langsung berputar mencari sebuah nama namun yang terlintas hanya Barbara, Barbara, dan Barbara. Dan begitulah dia menjawabnya, "Barbara." Daehyun semakin terdiam. "Aku serius. Namanya Barbara. Aku tidak berbohong."

"Tak ada yang menuduhmu berbohong Hyung." Yongguk semakin tak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengannya?" Daehyun semakin menggoda.

"Kau tahu…. Dia seorang pegawai pajak. Kolektor barang antik juga."

"Omong kosong." Sela Daehyun sebelum dia semakin muak dengan semua kebohongan Yongguk.

"Tidak, aku serius. Aku tahu kau tak akan pernah percaya kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya." Kini Daehyun tak mau repot-repot menanggapi kalimat Yongguk. Setelah puas melihati Yongguk dia kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan tanpa mengubah posisi tangannya yang sengaja disilangkan di depan dada.

Yongguk menggeram kesal. "Kau selalu seperti ini saat kau tahu aku sedang berbohong." Katanya muak sambil mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dengan marah.

"Jadi kau berbohong tentang Barbara? Aku tak pernah menyadarinya." Kata Daehyun dengan senyum kemenangan tersungging di wajahnya.

"Entahlah Daehyun. Kau pikir saja semua itu sendiri." bentak Yongguk sambil mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Yongguk meneriakkan nama Barbara dengan lantang saat mobil itu sudah keluar dari areal pom bensin untuk melepaskan rasa frustasinya.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian sebuah mobil juga keluar dari pom bensin itu, berjalan tak jauh di belakang mobil Yongguk dan Daehyun.


	9. Out Of Place - Chapter 9

Perjalanan Yongguk dan Daehyun terus berlanjut. Percakapan di antara mereka berdua sudah hilang tak lama setelah mereka keluar dari area pom bensin tadi. Keduanya merasa tak nyaman dengan suasana yang ada di mobil itu namun keduanya juga sudah terbiasa dengan ketidak nyamanan itu. Berusaha tidak memperhatikan lelaki di sebelahnya, Daehyun hanya memusatkan perhatiannya ke luar jendela. Dengan bosan dia melihat kaca sepion mobil hanya untuk melihat satu mobil yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Hyung, tidakkah menurutmu mobil itu sudah mengikuti kita cukup lama?" kata Daehyun mengungkapkan ketidak wajaran yang dirasakannya.

Mendengar itu Yongguk langsung melihat kaca sepion tengah mobilnya. Dia mendapati dirinya tak asing dengan mobil itu. "Itu mobil lelaki yang mau menawar mobilku tadi." Kata Yongguk. Senyumnya mengembang, dengan cepat dia mengurangi kopling mobilnya sebelum akhirnya memperlambat laju mobil tersebut. "Mungkin dia ingin bernegosiasi lagi." Lanjut Yongguk.

"Kalau dia memang benar ingin bernegosiasi, kenapa dia memerlukan sebuah pistol sepanjang itu?" kata Daehyun yang mulai ketakutan di kursinya. Dari tadi dia memang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari mobil itu, lebih lagi karena sekarang pengendara mobil di belakangnya itu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol lengkap dengan pengedap suaranya.

"Apa?" kata Yongguk. Dengan gerakan cepat dia menoleh ke belakang dan sebuah peluruh sudah mulai menyerang kaca belakang mobilnya. Dan meskipun ini bukan saatnya untuk berbangga diri, Yongguk tak bisa menahan rasa bangganya pada mobil tua itu. Berkat desain tuanya yang selalu memakai bahan serba tebal, peluru tadi hanya membuat kaca belakang mobilnya retak dan tak bisa memecahkan kaca itu. Namun sadar kalau lelaki itu tak mungkin hanya membawa satu peluruh saja, Yongguk mulai mempercepat laju mobilnya.

"Kau tidak mencuri apa-apa kan dari lelaki itu?" Tanya Daehyun yang sudah bersembunyi di balik kursinya dan tak lagi berani menoleh ke belakang. Yongguk hanya melihat Daehyun dengan tajam karena menanyakan hal yang tidak membantu sama sekali. Dan disaat Yongguk sudah mengembalikan perhatiannya ke jalan, sebuah peluruh sudah bisa menembus kaca belakang mobilnya. Dengan itu, sambil mengumpat dia mulai menambah lagi kecepatan mobilnya, memaksakan mesin tua kesayangannya itu bekerja lebih keras lagi.

Beberapa ratus meter Yongguk mengemudi ditemani dengan tembakan-tembakan yang merusak bagian belakang mobilnya. Lalu entah mengapa, tembakan itu berhenti. Awalnya Yongguk mengira itu hanya jeda isi ulang peluruh, namun nyatanya tembakan itu terhenti karena mereka sudah memasuki jalanan yang cukup ramai. Memanfaatkan hal itu, Yongguk mulai melesatkan mobilnya ke jalanan yang lebih ramai lagi.

"Tundukkan terus kepalamu sampai kita keluar dari mobil." Perintah Yongguk sambil menunduk paksakan kepala Daehyun yang ingin melihat apakah semuanya sudah berakhir. Dan meskipun rasa penasaran Daehyun sangat besar, dia hanya menurut. Lalu Yongguk mulai merogoh kantong celananya, mengambil sebuah kunci kecil. "Buka borgolmu dan lepas sabuk pengamanmu." Lanjut Yongguk sambil melemparkan kunci kecil itu ke arah Daehyun. Yakin sepenuhnya kepada Yongguk, Daehyun hanya melaksanakan setiap perintah Yongguk dengan cepat dan sedikit bergemetar.

Melihat Daehyun sudah menyelesaikan semua perintahnya, Yongguk membelokkan mobilnya ke sebuah jalan yang menuju pusat kota, menuju keramaian. Dan selang beberapa mobil di belakangnya, mobil yang tadi masih mengikuti mereka. Dan seperti yang sudah diperkirakan Yongguk, setelah berjalan di jalan itu cukup lama mereka berdua akhirnya terjebak macet. Ribuan mobil mendesaki jalan itu dan di trotoarnya pun tak kalah banyak pejalan kaki yang berdesak-desakan.

"Sebentar lagi, kita akan keluar dari mobil dan kau harus bisa mengimbangi lariku." Kata Yongguk memberi instruksi kepada Daehyun. Dengan gugup Daehyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kaku. "Baiklah." Yongguk menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Sekarang." katanya sambil membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar dari mobil itu dengan cepat. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Daehyun bisa benar-benar bereaksi pada perkataan Yongguk tadi. Dan dengan sedikit ketinggalan, Daehyun pun mulai keluar dari mobil itu dan dengan cepat mengikuti Yongguk. Mereka berdua memasuki kerumunan jutaan manusia itu dengan susah payah, dan kemudian sambil sedikit terlalu tergesah-gesah berjalan melewati orang-orang yang digunakan mereka sebagai pelindung hidup dari lelaki yang juga sudah berada didalam kerumunan itu.

Dengan cermat Yongguk memikirkan jalan keluar untuk mereka. Beberapa tetes keringat jatuh dari pelipisnya. Rasa frustasi mulai menyelubunginya dan sedetik kemudian dia melihat lampu penyebrangan berkedip-kedip menghitung mundur. Dengan segala perhitungannya, dia pun mendapatkan sebuah cara yang sedikit mustahil dilakukannya di tengah-tengah keramaian ini. Dia harus sampai di tempat penyebrangan itu secepat mungkin. Namun dia sadar kalau dia harus menjadi super cepat untuk bisa sampai di tempat penyebrangan itu tepat waktu. Dan karena tak mempunyai banyak pilihan, Yongguk mulai menggandeng tangan Daehyun dan menyeretnya paksa ke tempat penyebrangan itu. Berharap setelah menyebrangi jalan itu mereka bisa terbebas dari siapapun yang mengejar mereka karena setelah lampu penyebrangan yang menghitung mundur itu mencapai angka 'nol', akan memakan waktu selamanya untuk bisa menyebrang lagi. Dan dengan segala keberuntungan mereka, mereka berdua bisa menyebrang di detik-detik terakhir.

Yongguk dan Daehyun berhenti saat mereka sampai di sebrang namun sialnya lelaki itu masih mengejar dan lampu penyebrangan belum mencapai angka terakhirnya. Sambil mengumpat lagi, Yongguk menarik tangan Daehyun, menyuruh Daehyun untuk berlari lagi sebelum akhirnya suara mobil mengerem mendadak dan teriakan beberapa orang menghentikan gerakan mereka berdua. Bersamaan mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk mendapati lelaki yang mengejar mereka tadi telah tersungkur penuh darah di tanah didampingi seorang lelaki yang terlihat seperti kariyawan kantoran yang baru pulang kerja dalam kebingungannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa! Dia tiba-tiba saja berlari dari sana disaat lampu lalu lintas sudah hijau." Kata lelaki kantoran itu membela dirinya. "Aku akan menelepon ambulan." Lanjutnya sambil mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Apa dia mati? Ya Tuhan, istriku akan membunuhku." Katanya tanpa henti lebih kepada dirinya sendiri setelah ponsel sudah berada di telinganya.

"Ada yang sedang mengawasi kita." Kata Yongguk tiba-tiba. Mengganggu Daehyun yang sudah mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya setelah kematian lelaki itu.

"Apa?" kata Daehyun tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Yongguk yang terdengar seperti pertanda buruk di telinganya. Namun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Daehyun, Yongguk mulai mendorong-dorong Daehyun kembali agar dia tetap berjalan memasuki kerumunan. "Hyung?" Daehyun masih menuntut jawaban Yongguk, dia ingin sebuah penjelasan agar dia bisa sedikit lebih berguna.

"Lelaki berkemeja itu memiliki simbol yang sama dengan lelaki yang mengejar kita di plat nomor mobilnya." Kata Yongguk. "Yang artinya, kecelakaan itu sudah diatur oleh orang yang sama, atasan mereka. Oleh karena itu kita harus cepat-cepat mencari tempat yang aman." Lanjutnya.

"Kalau lelaki berkemeja itu ada di pihak yang sama dengan lelaki yang mengejar kita tadi, lalu mengapa dia harus membunuhnya?" Tanya Daehyun masih tak mengerti.

"Entahlah. Karena dia memakan waktu terlalu lama untuk membunuhmu mungkin?" jawab Yongguk asal tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaannya. "Jangan melihatiku seperti itu. Aku juga tidak tahu jawabannya namun biasanya memang begitulah cara kerja mereka di film-film." Kata Yongguk setelah dia mendapatkan pandangan tak percaya dari Daehyun.

"Mengapa ada orang yang ingin membunuhku?" Tanya Daehyun lagi.

"Demi Tuhan Daehyun. Aku juga tak tahu mengapa! Jadi untuk saat ini, turutilah kata-kataku dan berjalanlah terus mengingat saat ini aku sedang berusaha semampuku untuk menyelamatkan kita berdua, mengerti?!" Daehyun terdiam. "Maaf." Kata Yongguk merasa dia telah berlebihan dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Tidak. Tak apa, aku akan berjalan terlebih dahulu untuk membeli minuman." Jawab Daehyun sambil mulai berjalan mendahului Yongguk.

Yongguk berdecak kesal. Dia kesal dengan segalanya. Dengan Daehyun yang masih kekanak-kanakan dan tak mau menyesuaikan dirinya dengan keadaan yang ada sekarang ini. Dengan dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa melakukan segalanya dengan benar. Dan dengan keadaan yang tak pernah memberinya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Daehyun meskipun sekarang mereka telah bertemu kembali setelah sekian lama.

Yongguk berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran tak bergunanya agar dia bisa memfokuskan diri dengan masalahnya sekarang. Mungkin setelah semua ini berakhir dia bisa melakukan segala yang ingin dilakukannya. Tapi tidak sekarang, karena sekarang dia perlu menyamarkan keberadaannya dan Daehyun untuk berjaga-jaga kalau saja memang benar ada yang sedang mengawasi mereka berdua. Mungkin dia memang terdengar sedikit berlebihan, namun dia hanya berusaha menghindari kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi.

Yongguk merogoh kantongnya dan saat itulah dia sadar bahwa dia telah meninggalkan dompetnya di dalam mobil. Padahal dia sangat membutuhkan uang untuk setidaknya membeli pakaian baru atau topi dan kaca mata yang bisa menyamarkannya dan Daehyun. Dan karena dia tak punya cukup waktu untuk kembali ke mobilnya –yang mungkin sekarang sudah di derek paksa ke tempat penyitaan mobil oleh polisi– maka Yongguk pun memutuskan untuk mencuri beberapa barang berguna dari toko di dekatnya selagi semua orang masih meributkan kecelakaan barusan. Dengan gerakan cepat dia mengambil dua buah topi berwarna gelap.

"Permisi, tapi kau harus membayar dua topi itu sebelum pergi." Kata sebuah suara yang menggagalkan aksi Yongguk. Yongguk telah tertangkap basah dan melarikan diri di tengah-tengah kerumunan manusia ini hanya akan berakhir percuma. Jadi yang bisa dilakukannya hanya membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah asal datangnya suara tersebut. "Yongguk?" kata pemilik suara tersebut sedikit tak percaya setelah mata mereka berdua bertemu.

"Sooyoung?" kata Yongguk kemudian.

"Kenapa kau mencuri?" Tanya perempuan itu. Dia menyibakkan beberapa helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga, kebiasaan yang paling disukai Yongguk. "Tidak, kemana kau selama ini?" lanjut Sooyoung, berbagai pertanyaan mendadak muncul di kepalanya. "Kenapa kau tak pernah menghubungiku?" tak satu pun pertanyaan Sooyoung bisa dijawab oleh Yongguk. Dia hanya bisa melihat perempuan di hadapannya itu dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan. Sooyoung hanya diam, dia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah Yongguk, bagaimana tidak mereka pernah menjadi pasangan dahulu meskipun itu tak berlangsung lama. Tak ada yang menjawab dan tak ada yang menuntut sebuah jawaban, hanya ada suara ribut kerumunan dan sirine ambulan yang datang terlambat.

"Hyung? Kenapa kau berhenti di-" Daehyun tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena ada satu rasa janggal yang tiba-tiba muncul di hatinya. Perasaan tak suka yang muncul karena apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Sooyoung bersama Yongguk. Dia suka Sooyoung, namun entah mengapa dia benci melihat tangan perempuan itu berada di atas tangan Yongguk seakan-akan memang disitulah tempatnya berada.

"Daehyun." Sooyoung terlihat lebih kaget lagi sekarang. "Kau disini bersama Daehyun?" Tanya Sooyoung pada Yongguk. Yongguk hanya mengangguk. "Kalian berdua sudah berpergian bersama lagi sekarang?"

"Itu hanya karena kasusku." Jelas Daehyun. "Tak lebih." Dan kejanggalan di hatinya semakin membesar. Daehyun tak menyadari tatapan Yongguk padanya saat itu karena Daehyun terlalu sibuk mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang." sela Yongguk sebelum Sooyoung bisa menanyakan hal-hal lainnya. "Aku akan membiarkan Daehyun mengangkat teleponnya nanti, jadi kau bisa meneleponnya kapan saja untuk mendengarkan penjelasan yang kau inginkan. Dan tolong bayar dulu dua topi ini, aku akan membayarnya setelah kita bertemu lagi." Lanjutnya setelah menyadari tatapan sinis Sooyoung padanya. "Ayo Daehyun, kita harus pergi sekarang." kata Yongguk sambil mulai mendorong-dorong Daehyun lagi. Mereka berdua memasuki kerumunan orang itu, meninggalkan Sooyoung sendiri dengan kebingunganya.

"Aku membelikanmu minuman." Kata Daehyun sambil menyodorkan gelas plastic ke depan Yongguk setelah mereka sudah membaur diantara kerumunan manusia itu. "Kuharap kau masih menyukai minuman yang sama." Lanjutnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Yongguk melihat gelas itu dan dia harus berjuang setengah mati untuk mencegah sebuah senyuman bodoh muncul di wajahnya. "Terimakasih." Katanya akhirnya sambil mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Daehyun dan memberikan sebuah topi kepada lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu.


	10. Out Of Place - Chapter 10

"Aku tak menyangka kau masih menyimpan ini Hyung." Kata Daehyun sambil memainkan pisau lipat pramuka murahan buatan Cina ditangannya itu. Yongguk melihatnya sekilas lalu memalingkan wajahnya kembali dalam sekejap seakan-akan merasa risih.

"Yaaa- ya. Terserah kau saja." Balas Yongguk acuh sambil mulai berjalan mendahului, ingin secepatnya mencari kunci rumah peristirahatan milik keluarga Himchan yang disembunyikan didalam sebuah pohon pinus tua. Masalahnya, Yongguk sudah lupa di pohon pinus yang manakah kunci tersebut disembunyikan. "Ingin membantuku?" Tanya Yongguk dengan nada menyindir kepada Daehyun selagi tangannya tak berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk batang pohon pinus yang kokoh.

"Kau bahkan tak memerlukan kunci untuk mencuri sebuah mobil." Bisik Daehyun kesal kepada dirinya sendiri sambil mulai berjalan ke sebuah pohon pinus. Dia memasukkan kembali pisau lipat pramuka yang diberikan Yongguk untuk 'menjaga' dirinya tadi ke dalam kantong. Ada sepercik kesenangan yang tumbuh dalam diri Daehyun mengetahui Yongguk masih menyimpan pisau itu. Pisau yang diberikan Daehyun kepada Yongguk tujuh tahun yang lalu persis di bawah pohon pinus yang sekarang dipandanginya dengan senyuman bodoh.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu itu –tujuh tahun yang lalu–, Daehyun masih belum berpisah dengan Yongguk, namun dia juga tak bisa mengungkiri kenyataan kalau mereka berdua juga belum terlalu dekat dengan sata sama lain, dan mungkin itulah satu-satunya alasan yang masuk akal mengapa mereka berdua tidak berpisah pada waktu itu.

Daehyun masih mengenal Yongguk sebagai pacar Sooyoung dan Yongguk masih mengenal Daehyun sebagai teman masa kecil pacarnya. Perkenalan mereka begitu canggung dulu, dan tidak berarti kecanggungan itu sudah menghilang sekarang karena kecanggungan itu masih ada entah karena apa. Mereka berdua tak banyak berbicara pada satu sama lain, tidak begitu membutuhkan satu sama lain, dan hanya bertemu kalau Sooyoung mempertemukan mereka saja.

Namun semuanya berubah setelah Daehyun keluar dari sebuah minimarket dan menjumpai Yongguk sedang memukuli seseorang habis-habisan di gang kecil sebelah minimarket tersebut. Saat itu gelap karena hari sudah mendekati tengah malam dan tak ada pencahayaan yang mencukupi di gang sempit tersebut, namun entah mengapa, Daehyun bisa mengenali Yongguk di tengah-tengah kegelapan tersebut. Yongguk dengan raut muka kebencian yang tak dapat dilupakan Daehyun untuk selama-lamanya, sungguh menakutkan.

Tanpa mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukannya waktu itu, Daehyun sudah berlari ke dalam gang dan berusaha melerai Yongguk dan siapapun itu korbannya. Namun Yongguk tak berhenti menghantamkan pukulan-pukulan dan tendangan-tendangannya. Sumpah serapah berterbangan dari mulut Yongguk dan ayunan tangannya beberapa kali menjatuhkan Daehyun ke belakang, tapi Daehyun tak pernah lelah berdiri lagi untuk menghentikan tindakan Yongguk yang dapat membunuh lelaki yang dipukulinya itu.

Daehyun sudah mulai merasa lelah melerai kedua lelaki itu namun amarah Yongguk belum saja berkurang. Berkali-kali dia menyebut nama Yongguk dan memintanya untuk berhenti namun Yongguk tak mendengarkan. Dan saat gerakan Yongguk sudah melambat, Daehyun mengira semua itu sudah selesai namun nyatanya Yongguk hanya ingin mencari sesuatu, sesuatu yang bisa dihantamkannya keras-keras ke lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu, dan sebuah puing batu bata lah yang ditemukannya. Melihat itu, secara langsung dan tanpa berpikir Daehyun langsung berdiri diantara keduanya. Dan saat itulah Yongguk tersadar dari luapan amarahnya.

Daehyun mengatakan sesuatu namun tak satu pun kalimatnya didengar Yongguk karena Yongguk masih memusatkan perhatiannya ke serpihan kaca yang menempel di pelipis kanan Daehyun yang berdarah sedikit. Yongguk bertanya-tanya apakah dia yang menaruhkan kaca-kaca itu di pelipis Daehyun. Dan setelah mendapatkan jawabannya, Yongguk langsung melempar batu bata ditangannya itu lemas sambil berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Daehyun memanggilinya dari belakang namun yang dikatakan Yongguk hanyalah, "Ikuti aku dan jangan lupa membawa kardus bir itu." Daehyun menurut.

Yongguk menanyakan apakah Daehyun membawa mobil dan langsung meminta kunci mobil tersebut setelah Daehyun menjawab 'ya'. Lalu tak lama setelah itu, mereka berdua sudah berkendara menuju tempat yang hanya Yongguk yang mengetahuinya, rumah peristirahatan milik keluarga Himchan. Youngjae mungkin masih menunggu Daehyun di rumahnya, dan Youngjae juga mungkin akan marah besar kalau tahu mobilnya sedang dikendarai entah kemana oleh Yongguk yang baru saja kalap, namun Daehyun tak peduli. Jangankan Youngjae, dirinya sendiri saja tak dipedulikannya pada waktu itu, seluruh dunia Daehyun di dalam mobil itu hanyalah Yongguk dan kisah di baliknya.

"Berhentilah melihatiku dan bersihkan lukamu." Kata Yongguk sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pelipisnya sendiri, mengisyaratkan. Dan barulah setelah Yongguk menyinggung soal itu Daehyun menyadari lukanya. Tak terjadi percakapan lagi setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Itu tadi ayahku." Kata Yongguk tiba-tiba setelah dia meneguk kaleng birnya.

Mereka berdua sedang berada di bawah pohon pinus yang berada paling dekat dengan pondok indah milik keluarga Himchan. Sedang menghadapi danau buatan yang memantulkan cahaya bulan dengan indahnya sambil meminum berkaleng-kaleng bir yang dibeli Daehyun di minimarket tadi untuk persedian dirinya dan Youngjae selama dua minggu –tadinya.

"Dia kira aku akan berakhir sepertinya. Tak bertanggung jawab, dan jelek. Mungkin aku memang masih menjadi polisi kalangan bawah yang kerjanya mencatati tilangan untuk mobil yang parkir sembarangan di tepi jalan dengan partner kerja gendut yang menyebalkan. Tapi percayalah, aku tak akan berakhir seperti lelaki menjijikkan itu. Aku tak akan tergantung pada uang istriku dan membuatnya sakit-sakitan kelak. Aku akan menjadi polisi yang hebat, yang kuimpi-impikan sejak kecil dulu. Sayang sekali cita-cita itu hadir dari ayahku, tapi itu karena dia masih menjadi pemadam kebakaran yang hebat, bukannya lelaki yang mabuk berat dan muntah di atas kuburan istrinya sendiri saat pemakaman berlangsung. Aku benci dia, sungguh aku benci dia dan aku tak akan membiarkan diriku sendiri berakhir sepertinya." Yongguk berkata panjang lebar, meluapkan isi hatinya yang bahkan tak diceritakannya kepada Sooyoung sekalipun. Daehyun hanya terdiam. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, selama ini dialah yang menjadi makhluk menyedihkan dan Youngjae akan menyelesaikan semua masalahnya.

"Kau tau Hyung?" kata Daehyun, tak benar-benar sadar akan tindakannya. Kalimat Daehyun menggantung di udara dan Yongguk berpaling padanya sambil mengeluarkan suara menggumam yang aneh. Ada jeda cukup lama lalu Daehyun benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, dan tanpa diketahui, dengan gerakan mendekat yang beraturan Daehyun mulai mencium Yongguk. Yongguk tidak mengelak, namun entah mengapa Daehyun berhenti melakukan apapun yang sedang dilakukannya dengan bibir Yongguk itu. Tapi sebelum Daehyun sempat menarik bibirnya kembali, Yongguk sudah mencium balik Daehyun. Keduanya menutup matanya dan tenggelam dalam ciuman yang terasa seperti bir murahan.

Butuh waktu lama dan keberanian besar untuk Daehyun melepaskan dirinya dari ciuman Yongguk. Dia mendorong badan Yongguk menjauh dan melihat lelaki itu dalam-dalam. Berharap Yongguk tak semabuk itu saat menciumnya. Lalu setelah tak tahan lagi menahan malunya, Daehyun berlari menuju mobil Youngjae dan mengemudikannya kembali ke rumah Youngjae. Ada rasa sakit yang tak terjelaskan di hati Daehyun saat ia meninggalkan Yongguk.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak bertemu dengan Yongguk. Dan usaha itu berhasil selama satu bulan terakhir ini sampai akhirnya dia terpaksa harus menghadiri acara ulang tahun Sooyoung. Acara yang diadakan di pondok milik Himchan itu.

Lalu disanalah dia, berdiri tegang diantara orang-orang yang sedang menikmati cola sambil berbincang-bincang. Daehyun tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat Tuhan pada akhirnya mempertemukannya dengan Yongguk. Dia belum siap, lalu tanpa sengaja dia melihat ke sebuah pohon pinus dan dalam sekelebat gambaran tentang malam dimana dia mencium Yongguk dan Yongguk juga menciumnya terulang di kepalanya. Membuatnya ingin menghilang dari muka bumi ini. Kemudian karena sudah tak tahan lagi, dia berusaha mencari Sooyoung untuk berpamitan, dia ingin pulang. Tidak, dia ingin pergi kemanapun saja dimana di tempat itu dia tak harus berhadapan dengan Yongguk.

"Noona." Panggil Daehyun sambil menepuk pundak Sooyoung pelan setelah dia menemukannya. Sooyoung berbalik dan Daehyun memperhatikan sekitarnya, ingin memastikan Yongguk tak sedang berada di dekatnya. Dan sebelum Daehyun sempat menyampaikan maksudnya, Sooyoung sudah berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Ah! Daehyun. Kau sudah bertemu Himchan?" kata Sooyoung sambil menarik sosok Himchan ke hadapan Daehyun. "Dia adalah teman Yongguk. Seorang pengacara." Lanjutnya sambil menyelipkan tangannya di antara lengan Himchan dengan bangga.

"Oooh…. Jadi kau Daehyun yang _itu_." Kata Himchan. Membuat Daehyun bertanya-tanya siapakah yang telah menceritakan tentang dirinya kepada Himchan dan apa yang telah diceritakannya. Mungkinkah Yongguk? Dan saat pikiran itu muncul bulu kuduk Daehyun langsung berdiri ketakutan. "Sooyoung selalu bercerita tentang teman masa kecilnya yang bernama Daehyun. Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu." Lanjut Himchan sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan itu Daehyun merasa lega kembali.

"Ah em. Ya senang bertemu denganmu juga." Kata Daehyun sambil menjabat uluran tangan Himchan. "Dan em… Noona? Bisakah aku pulang lebih awal? Aku merasa tak enak badan hari ini." Lanjutnya tanpa melihat ke Himchan lagi dan hanya focus kepada Sooyoung. Sooyoung dengan cepat melarang Daehyun pulang dan malah memaksanya untuk beristirahat di kamar tamu sampai acara berakhir untuk membantu bersih-bersih nantinya. Daehyun tak bisa mengelak, lebih-lebih lagi kepada Sooyoung.

.

.

Daehyun sedang berusaha menidurkan dirinya saat pintu kamar tamu yang ditempatinya itu terbuka dan Yongguk masuk dengan santainya. Dengan gerakan cepat Daehyun mendudukkan dirinya dan dalam sekejap seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya sudah kaku.

"Sooyoung menyuruhku membawakan potongan kue ulang tahunnya padamu." Kata Yongguk. Tak terlihat tegang seperti Daehyun seakan-akan tak terjadi apa-apa diantara keduanya.

"Terima kasih." Kata Daehyun. Yongguk menaruh piring kecil berisikan kue ulang tahun berwarna cokelat itu di atas tempat tidur lalu kembali lagi menuju pintu. Namun setelah membuka pintu tersebut sedikit, Yongguk langsung menutupnya kembali.

"Dengar." Katanya. "Bisakah kau tak memberi tahu orang lain tentang aku dan ayahku?"

"Te-tentu! Kau benar-benar mabuk pada waktu itu jadi kau pasti tak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan." Kata Daehyun tanpa memandang Yongguk. Malu.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau aku tidak 'benar-benar mabuk' pada waktu itu?" mendengar itu Daehyun langsung memusatkan pandangannya pada Yongguk yang sedang berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan dan teratur. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya Yongguk duduk di depan Daehyun, membuat Daehyun harus menahan nafasnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau benar-benar mabuk pada waktu itu, Hyung. _Kita_ berdua benar-benar mabuk pada waktu itu." Kata Daehyun terlompat dari duduknya. Yongguk hanya memandangi Daehyun dengan tatapannya yang membingungkan. "Aku akan memakan kueku bersama Youngjae di depan." Kata Daehyun kemudian sambil keluar dari kamar tamu itu tanpa membawa kue yang dibawa masuk Yongguk tadi. Yongguk tersenyum.

.

.

Semua sudah bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan begitu pula Daehyun. Dia sedang menunggu Youngjae di depan pondok di bawah pohon pinus tempatnya dan Yongguk bermabuk-mabukan. Tempatnya dan Yongguk…

"Hey." Panggil suara yang terdengar seperti suara Yongguk. Daehyun menoleh. "Mungkin kau benar. Kita berdua memang benar-benar mabuk pada waktu itu." Lanjutnya sambil duduk manis di bawah pohon pinus tanpa melihat pada Daehyun. Daehyun juga mendudukkan dirinya. Mereka berdiam diri untuk sementara lalu Daehyun mulai merogoh kantong jaketnya, mencari sesuatu.

"Ambillah." Kata Daehyun kemudian sambil memberikan sebuah pisau lipat pramuka kecil pada Yongguk. Yongguk menerimanya dengan raut muka bingung.

"Untuk apa?" katanya akhirnya.

"Aku mempercayakan itu padamu dengan harapan kau tak akan menggunakannya untuk melukai orang lain lagi." Jawab Daehyun dengan memandang lurus ke depan. Tak ingin melihat Yongguk.

Yongguk tersenyum. "Terimakasih." Gumamnya sambil menggenggam pisau lipat kecil itu erat-erat di tangannya. Lalu orang lain memanggil Daehyun dan pulanglah Daehyun ke rumahnya.


	11. Out Of Place - Chapter 11

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi kurang sedikit saat Yongguk dan Daehyun berhasil masuk ke dalam pondok peristirahatan keluarga Himchan. Mereka berdua telah melalui hari yang sangat panjang dan melelahkan, keduanya benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat.

"Aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu." Kata Yongguk memberi tahu disaat Daehyun sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa besar yang hangat. Daehyun hanya berdehem acuh tak acuh dan membiarkan Yongguk berlalu begitu saja ke kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air hangatnya. "Apa kau benar-benar tak akan menyalakan pemanas ruangan? Aku menggigil kedinginan disini." Kata Yongguk lagi saat dia berjalan keluar kamar mandi untuk mengambil handuk dan peralatan mandi di lemari penyimpanan. "Nah begini lebih baik." Komentar Yongguk saat dia berjalan kembali ke kamar mandi dan sudah mulai merasakan kehangatan dari mesin penghangat ruangan yang baru saja dinyalakan Daehyun.

Dengan sedikit kesal Daehyun menirukan perlakuan Yongguk yang cerewet dengan cara menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya tanpa bersuara sebelum dia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang sama tadi. Dan baru saja Daehyun memejamkan matanya, kepala Yongguk dan sedikit badannya yang terlihat telanjang muncul lagi di sela pintu. "Dan bisakah kau tidak mengangkat teleponmu saat aku tidak mengawasi?"

"Demi Tuhan, Hyung. Pergilah mandi dan biarkan aku beristarahat dengan tenang." Bentak Daehyun kesal yang mana berhasil membuat Yongguk menghilang dari celah pintu kamar mandi dan menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam air hangat yang nyaman.

.

.

.

Mungkin setengah jam sudah berlalu, tak ada yang tahu karena tak ada yang menghitung waktu. Dan Yongguk masih saja belum keluar dari mandi air hangatnya. Suasana begitu sepi dan yang bisa didengar Daehyun hanyalah suara berdengung rendah yang dikeluarkan oleh mesin penghangat yang sudah cukup lama tidak dipakai. Sampai akhirnya nada dering HP-nya berbunyi dan wajah Youngjae yang terlalu dibuat-buat agar terlihat lucu muncul di layar besar ponselnya. Dia berusaha untuk tidak mengangkat panggilan tersebut dan menjadi anak baik yang menurut pada larangan Yongguk dan peringatan Jongup. Semua berjalan lancar sampai akhirnya foto Youngjae terlihat semakin memelas dan Daehyun tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Hal-"

"Akhirnya kau mengangkat teleponmu! Dimana kau sekarang?" suara Youngjae terdengar begitu marah. Namun tak peduli seberapa marahnya Youngjae, Daehyun tak akan pernah menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Dia tak bisa. Terdengar hembusan nafas berat yang panjang di ujung telepon lalu Youngjae berkata, "Apa kau sadar akan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan dengan mobil curianmu itu?"

"Aku hanya meminjamnya." Koreksi Daehyun.

"Meminjamnya untuk menipu polisi agar mereka pergi jauh-jauh ke pelosok kota hanya untuk mendapati bahwa mobil yang kau curi itu kosong?" Youngjae menarik nafasnya lagi, penuh emosi yang marah. "Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan Daehyun?!" lanjutnya dengan sebuah bentakan.

"Ya Youngjae, kita berdua sadar akan apa yang telah kita lakukan. Yang tidak menyadari perlakuannya sendiri adalah dirimu anak muda. Ini pukul tiga pagi dan kita sedang berusaha untuk tidur disini. Belajarlah sopan santun." Itu Yongguk yang berbicara. Dan tanpa menunggu reaksi Youngjae, Yongguk sudah menutup telepon itu dengan cepat. Lalu dengan kecepatan yang sama dia mengalihkan pandangan marahnya pada Daehyun. "Seingatku aku sudah melarangmu untuk tidak mengangkat teleponmu disaat aku tidak mengawasi. Apakah kau tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas?" kata Yongguk yang masih setengah telanjang dan hanya dibalut handuk putih pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Itu hanya Youngjae, Hyung. Apa salahnya mengangkat telepon dari Youngjae?" kata Daehyun membela diri.

"Mengangkat telepon dari seorang polisi maksudmu?" beberapa tetes air jatuh dari rambut hitamnya yang masih basah dan segar selagi dia berusaha membuka casing HP Daehyun, ingin melepas baterainya.

"Polisi itu temanku Hyung. Polisi itu berada di pihak kita." Kata Daehyun sambil menekankan kata 'temanku' dan 'di pihak kita'.

"Oh benarkah?" ejek Yongguk yang masih tak bisa membuka casing belakang HP Daehyun.

Daehyun menarik nafas dengan lelah. "Berikan itu padaku." Kata Daehyun sambil merebut HP-nya dari tangan Yongguk. Dan dalam beberapa detik dengan memuaskan Daehyun telah melepas casing HP-nya tanpa hambatan. "Terima kasih." Katanya kemudia dengan nada mengejek sambil memberikan HP-nya kembali ke tangan Yongguk.

"Kau tahu kita berdua harus benar-benar berhati-hati sekarang ini." Kata Yongguk yang sudah mulai melunak tutur katanya. "Aku akan tidur di kamar utama. Kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu yang kecil itu." Lanjut Yongguk sambil memberikan HP Daehyun yang sudah terpisah dengan baterainya.

"Tak bisakah kita tidur bersama?" Tanya Daehyun. "Maksudku, kau tahu kita harus benar-benar berhati-hati sekarang ini. Jadi sangatlah masuk akal untuk selalu bersama-sama bahkan saat tidur." Lanjut Daehyun setelah menyadari betapa terdengar bodohnya dia barusan.

Yongguk menggerang. "Sejauh ini aku percaya tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan kita sekarang, jadi bisa kupastikan malam ini kau pasti aman." Katanya. "Aku lelah Daehyun. Selamat malam." Lanjutnya sambil berlalu. Punggung Yongguk memang terlihat lelah dari tempat Daehyun melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

Kurang lebih enam setengah jam yang lalu –pukul setengah sembilan malam tepatnya– Yongguk dan Daehyun sedang berada di depan minimarket di tengah-tengah kota. Yongguk sedang mengawasi mobil-mobil mana yang bisa dengan mudah 'dipinjam'nya untuk berkeliling kota. Lalu setelah menemukan pilihan mobil yang pas untuknya, Yongguk pun mulai beraksi. Dia menyuruh Daehyun menunggunya di depan pintu minimarket mengingat tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan Daehyun dalam hal illegal seperti itu.

Dan setelah mendapatkan mobil curiannya, Yongguk membawa Daehyun pergi sejauh mungkin ke arah utara. Butuh waktu satu setengah jam untuk mereka sampai di sebuah gudang peternakan milik teman Yongguk yang sudah tak terpakai. Lalu tak lama setelah mereka sampai, mereka sudah pergi lagi dengan kereta api pukul 11.15 yang menuju ke daerah timur. Satu jam kemudian mereka turun dari kereta dan langsung menaiki bus terakhir yang menuju ke pedesaan dimana pondok keluarga Himchan berada.

Daehyun menanyakan apa tujuan Yongguk melakukan semua itu saat mereka sudah duduk di deret bangku bus paling belakang. Namun Yongguk tak mau bersusah payah menjelaskan panjang lebar, jadi dia langsung berpura-pura tidur dengan menenggelamkan tubuhnya di kursi. "Bangunkan aku kalau kita sudah sampai." Kata Yongguk. Tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak pernah terjadi karena nyatanya Daehyun lah yang tertidur selama perjalanan.

Mereka turun dari bus satu jam empat puluh lima menit kemudian. Pukul dua pagi. Dan sialnya lagi mereka masih harus berjalan selama tiga puluh lima menit untuk sampai di pondok Himchan yang luas dan terpencil semenjak mereka sudah tidak mengendarai mobil lagi. Dan barulah saat mereka berdua berjalan di rimbunnya jalan pinggiran kota itu Yongguk mengatakan maksudnya. Dia ingin –dan berharap– bahwa semua yang baru saja dilakukannya itu bisa mengecoh diapapun yang sedang berusaha mengejar mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

Disisi lain, Youngjae sedang meremas-remas ponselnya dengan geram. Dia belum mengistirahatkan otaknya barang sedetik pun hari itu dan kini fajar akan segera tiba. Dia sudah marah, dan marahnya semakin bertambah setelah dia mendengar suara Yongguk di telepon barusan.

Lalu dengan jari jemarinya dia mulai mencari nomor Himchan. Tak lama waktu berselang dan dia sudah terhubung dengan nada-nada mellow dari Himchan yang membuat lampu kantornya terlihat semakin redup dari biasanya.

"…. Youngjae?" suara Himchan yang masih kental kantuknya terdengar.

"Untuk apa kau mengikut sertakan Yongguk dalam masalah ini?" Youngjae berbicara dengan lelah sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kerjanya dan menutup mata.

"Oh….. um…. Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan Yongguk?" Himchan masih terdengar belum sadar betul dan itu membuat amarah Youngjae memburuk.

Youngjae menarik nafas kesal lalu dia berkata, "Aku akan menemuimu dimana kau sekarang?"

"Aku? –sebentar…" terdengar suara kertas berjatuhan dan gumaman Himchan yang terdengar seperti 'dimana brosur itu tadi…'. Lalu tak lama Himchan berkata lagi. "Ah ini dia. Yah, aku ada motel Puzzle. Aku juga tak tahu mengapa motel ini dinamai Puzzle tapi mungkin memang disitulah 'puzzle'-nya. Mengerti maksudku?"

Youngjae merasa kesabarannya benar-benar sedang diuji sekarang, dan dengan geram dia berkata, "Lupakan saja, aku akan menemuimu di flat Daehyun besok pagi." Lalu dengan itu perbincangannya dengan Himchan berakhir.

Youngjae masih tetap memejamkan matanya sambil sesekali memijat-mijat alisnya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Lelah. Dan untuk sesaat, dia benar-benar merasakan keheningan yang menyelimutinya. Lalu pada saat itulah dia sadar, bahwa keheningan itulah yang benar-benar dibutuhkannya sekarang. Tapi secepat dia menyadari akan hal itu, secepat itu pula keheningannya direnggut darinya. Ponselnya berdering, dan dengan malas dia melihat nama yang muncul di layarnya. Sooyoung. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan setelah sedikit ragu akan apa yang harus dilakukannya, diapun mengalihkan panggilan tersebut. Sebelumnya dia memang tak pernah mengabaikan telepon dari Sooyoung, namun untuk kali ini. Untuk kali ini saja, dia ingin mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, keheningan.


End file.
